Adventure Awaits
by Broken Antler in Winter
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament is being rebooted, but security is lacking. The original Team can handle that! Robin and co. from 'Zatara's Academy of Specialized Magic' will try to keep Lord Voldemort at bay. Then Harry Potter and Robin join the tournament, Ra's Al Ghul joins with Voldemort, everything gets way more complicated. I do not own anything. I am not JK Rowling or CN disguise
1. Chapter 1

Kid Flash was going to freak.

That was Robin's first thought as he read through the documents left on his desk in the Mountain by Batman. Personally his only problem with the mission were the names. Who in their right mind would name a school Hogwarts? Who in their right mind would name their child Albus? Who in their right mind would have the last name Hufflepuff? Of course, coming from a boy who named himself after a flying animal, or a boy who created new entries to the dictionary by messing with prefixes on a daily basis, this thought was rather hypocritical. The little Wally in the back of his mind yelled, "Who in their right mind would run around in spandex and fight villains when they were eight? Who in their right mind would work with _Batman_?

"Shut up Wally," he muttered smacking the space behind him and imagining that the physical Wally was wincing and trying to use Artemis as a scapegoat. Leaning on the back of his chair, he thought back to that day an owl flew into his room through the window two years ago.

_Robin was ready for almost everything even back then, his head crammed to the top with contingency plans, but he was not ready for an owl with a letter tied to the talons flying into his room. _

_Snatching a Batarang from his belt (he went to sleep with it on) he eyed the tawny owl suspiciously, wondering who had sent it. It did seem like Ra's al Ghul's style, and he was the only villain who knew his identity. Then again, maybe it was some crazy villain messing with Richard Grayson, not Robin. On the other hand, he had avoided Wally on April Fool's so Wally would want revenge. But Wally was too clumsy to tie a letter to the foot of an owl. _

_Robin made a split-second decision to use the Batarang to cut off the ribbon tying the letter to the owl, grabbing the letter and placing it in a ziplock bag (also from his utility belt). You could never be too careful. Trapping the owl in his closet, he cartwheeled off to the Batcave. _

_Batman was, as usual, rapidly working through evidence, eyes barely ever leaving the screen that displayed a strange code...in Japanese. "What is it? he growled in his Batman voice. _

_Ignoring his mentor's obviously irritated expression (Did Selina run off again? Sure Selina's nice, Robin thought, but Bruce ought to find a girlfriend who isn't a villain) Robin chirped, "This asterous-looking owl decided to deliver this letter to me. Currently, the owl is facing a little dilemma, locked up in my closet."_

_The moment Robin mentioned owls, Batman shifted ever so slightly, a gesture that only his butler and his ward could decipher as discomfort. "What are you waiting for?" Batman answered gruffly, "Read it." _

_Robin shrugged, unfolding the letter. If Batman thought it wouldn't blow up in his face, then it wouldn't blow up in his face. _

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**  
**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme**  
**Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Grayson,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts**  
**School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Britain. Please find enclosed a list of all**  
**necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**  
**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**  
**Deputy Headmistress**

_"You aren't surprised that you are a Wizard," said Batman, still not turning from his work. Now Robin knew what had his mentor so impatient, he was tracking down Talia al Ghul! Of course the man would be grumpy if he was tracking down his ex-girlfriend, not that Batman would ever admit to them being in a relationship. _

_"Well," began Robin, shuffling his feet, "I always knew. My parents...began teaching me when I was five. They taught Romani stuff, you know, Gypsy magic. They told me that all the Romani could do it to some extent. After I came to the Manor, I still continued practicing, and I tracked down the places of magic in Gotham. I continued learning Romani magic from the old books they left me..." Now that he thought about it, Batman probably knew about all this, and just wanted him to feel awkward at explaining his secretive activities. He truly wasn't surprised at this, and he wasn't surprised at being invited to a wizarding school either. What really surprised him was that he never knew about the wizarding school from before. _

_"I am familiar with the magical community. Do you want to attend this school?" That was the million-dollar question, right? Is Robin, the Boy Wonder, going to go on some boarding school in Britain? Was he going to leave to learn magic? He thought about having to make new friends just when Babs started accepting the fact that he constantly disappeared for his 'extracurricular activities'. Then he thought of the fact that he wouldn't see Alfred for ages. And he thought of the fact that he would not be able to do the Dynamic Duo thing with Batman for months before the summer. He had books on Romani Magic that would last him to his fifties..._

_"Nah, I'm a self-motivated learner."_

_For once, Batman cracked a smile. _

Now, sitting on his stiff chair, Robin smirked, "Tis fate! I shall be attending the very school that I refused!" He did a backwards flip out of the chair, remembering that Batman left a note on the top of the pile. He and the Team would not only get to oversee a particular Triwizard Tournament, one of them would get to compete. But that wasn't what the note said. In crisp handwriting that was simple and only served to get the job done, the note said, "_The Headmaster agrees to teleport you back to Gotham when your Comm. Link calls for you._" He would not have to give up nights in Gotham!

Robin slipped on his shades, and walked to the Rec Room, where Wally was once again trying to explain to Connor that static was not a TV show, which could be considered multi-tasking since he was also arguing with Artemis.

"Supey, the gray snow show is actually when the TV doesn't work!"

Superboy delivered a grunt worthy of Batman.

Turning to Artemis, Wally yelled, "Arty-farty, how can you say I look lame when all you where is a skimpy Green Arrow rip-off?"

"Because at least I don't wear long johns!" she yelled back.

"They're not long johns!"

Kaldur was lazily flipping through _20,000 Leagues under the Sea _that was introduced to him by Robin a few days ago, while grimacing at any inaccuracies towards his home. Though their fearless leader was forever the peacemaker, he had long since quit trying to be one with those two. Yet Robin could always make out Kaldur's gills flapping subtly whenever Artemis and Wally had another old-couple shouting match. _  
_

M'gann walked in with a batch of cookies in her hands, saying, "I'm done!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Wally leaped to her and ate all the cookies. The same thing had been happening ever since Robin slipped M'gann Agent A's secret formula, and no one else even got a whiff of the cookies before they were wolfed down by their resident speedster.

Kaldur sighed, clearly exasperated, while M'gann tried to look irritated but was certainly pleased with the reception of her cookies. "Did you like them?" she giggled.

"Of course beautiful, they were the best," replied Wally.

"I'm sure they were wonderful M'gann," said Artemis, standing up from her seat on the couch and patting the martian on the back, "but of course Baywatch just had to scarf up all of them, didn't he?"

Before Wally could even say a word, both Robin and Artemis whined with a strikingly accurate imitation of Wally's voice, "METABOLISM!" before high-fiving each other. If anyone knew what the disgruntled Kid Flash's reaction would be, it would be the one who argued (flirted, snickered Robin on the inside) with him all day, and the miniature Bat in the room.

Before the conversation could enter even more hostile grounds (was that even possible?) the computer announced, "_Batman-02. Zatara-11._"

"Mission debrief now," the Dark Knight barked. Robin only smirked when Wally cast a bewildered glance towards him.

Kid Flash was going to freak.

* * *

"There's no such thing as magic!"

As soon as Batman left them with the news that they were travelling by plane to Britain in three days, a week before they were to start school at Hogwarts, KF officially freaked. At least he was the only one, Robin would not be able to handle another person screaming about how magic doesn't exist. Had the guy even met Zatara (who was to be their headmaster of their school)?

Intent on shutting the speedster up, Robin took out one of his homemade powders and blew it into the unbeliever's face, turning his skin into a light blue, with orange polka-dots. "Magic so fake to you now?"

"It's a chemical reaction! You're a bat, of course you have something like that!"

"Then how do you explain this?" Robin made an ear-splitting noise using his throat, and the colour slowly faded from Wally's skin, back to the freckled shade that was the original.

"Voice activation!"

Artemis, however, had an entirely different reaction to what Robin did. "So, you're a wizard and you never thought to tell us? I'd get not telling Kid Idiot here, but why didn't you tell us?"

"Just like my secret ID, 'Mis, I can't tell you anything, it's a Bat thing." he shrugged, as they made their way back to the Rec Room.

"By the way, how will you be hiding your identity? Batman said that you'll be called Robert Zitka, and that name is WAY too ridiculous for a tight-lipped Bat, your name has to be something stupidly formal," Wally commented.

Ignoring the insult that Wally threw both his real name and the name of his favourite elephant from circus, Zitka, Robin answered the question since it was a valid question if only Wally could have kept the commentary out of it, "Well, Kid Idiot, Zatara's writing me a slip about how some weird accident has be extremely sensitive to light, so I can't take off my sunglasses."

He had refrained from saying this knowing the reaction he would get from Kid Flash. "You _are_ultra-sensitive to light! I KNEW you are part bat!" Wally said, almost giggling from giddiness.

"Just because you're part _pig_ doesn't mean that we all are hybrids, Kid Glutton," Artemis aimed a kick towards Wally, right in the shin...

As the two argued, Kaldur and Robin were having a more serious discussion. "Has Batman informed you of the means in which we will be concealing the fact that we do not use magic, or at least not the sort implemented in Hogwarts?" Kaldur asked, as formal as ever.

"Yes, actually. We'll be studying this sort of specialized magic, physical enhancement using magic also. The Physical enhancement part applies to KF, Supey, and 'Mis. Miss M probably has ample magical ability. Zatara also used some of his magic to embed some spells into these wands, and these wands will be used by 'Mis, KF, and Supes. We'll be arriving for the tournament earlier than all the other schools, since Bats insists that we should integrate with the school to better know and protect them, so we are going to be living with them, though I expected him to make us live in the Bioship."

"I see Batman has once again planned for everything. That is all well."

"What are you waiting for? Start packing! Bats said that the materials you will need are now in your room! I'm feeling the aster!"

And with that he flipped away, because knowing that on the other side of the sea in a weirdly named school awaited an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard Grayson, or Robert Zitka, smiled one last time at Alfred as the train sped from the station. He had assured Alfred (or to his friends, Agent A) for the last time that he was going to be alright. Alfred just chuckled and said in his sagely voice, "Young master Robert, do come back soon. The Manor will be much more quiet without you and your...antics."

He settled into a compartment with his teammates. They had chosen a rather large compartment at that. Not that it bothered Robin. He always loved to have space to move around, though many hours with Batman had removed the insistent need to do so. Sighing, he put his hand through his hair, and hopped on his seat, checking for his utility belt. It had become a habit, after his experience in Juvenile Detention Hall and training from Batman, to check to make sure that he would be in control if any situations arise. And in a completely strange place like this, situations could arise at any second.

Soon his friends filed in, after talking on their Comm. links or phones to family members before boarding the train (all the technology, except for Robin's which was upgraded by Zatara many years ago, did not work on the train or the school). Connor was saying goodbye to Black Canary. Wally complained about how hungry he was to his Aunt and Uncle. Artemis had an almost tearful goodbye with her mother. And M'gann did have a tearful goodbye with J'onn. Kaldur did a salute to his king before turning off the Comm. Link, earning him some bewildered stares from the thinning crowd.

Turning from the sight at the window, Robin sighed. Only Alfred was to miss him, Bruce hadn't even called to say goodbye. Though Alfred was the greatest butler on Earth, he was still not enough because Alfred subtly kept himself distant, Alfred was not one to tell him what to do. Alfred wasn't a parent.

Looking around to make sure that no one else was there, he pulled out a document on his glove computer. This Voldemort belonged in Arkham. The man wanted to rule the magical world and commit genocide on the non-magical folk. And then suddenly he disappears! Apparently Dumbledore, the man who hired them, had told Batman that they should keep an eye out for this man.

"Huh, he could give Ra's Al Ghul a run for his money," Robin muttered to himself.

"Who are you speaking of, Robin?" asked Kaldur, unsurprisingly the first to walk in. He did not have the high necked shirt that he always had in public this time. Here he was free to reveal that he was Atlantean.

"A man called Voldemort. Evil, megalomaniac kind of villain. You know, the usual. Though he is supposed to be dead, Dumbledore, the guy who hired us, fears not. Just like Ra's. He dies once, he dies twice, but he always comes back. Like an annoying bug, or Wally."

Kaldur nodded, as he held the compartment door open for M'gann and Connor. M'gann was chattering animatedly about what she was expecting at Hogwarts, while Connor just nodded, his usual response to anything. Artemis and KF were at it again, arguing, and obviously, Artemis was winning. Suddenly, Wally tripped (Robin was going to pretend that he had just imagined Artemis' foot sticking out, Wally deserved it for still denying magic, which was probably their topic of conversation), falling into a group of 14 year-old students who stood up, trying to brush out the dust and the dirt. The redheaded one cursed sharply, before being told off by the girl. For some reason, this reminded Robin strikingly of Artemis and Wally.

"Oh my gosh, we're so sorry!" squealed M'gann, "Wally can be clumsy sometimes."

"HEY-" Wally started, but was soon shut up by both a nudge from Artemis and a glare from Supey.

"So, before Wally ruins everything for you, I'm Robert Zitka. You see, we're students from Zatara's Academy of Specialized Magic in the United States. We came here for an event that will be occurring this year," interrupted Robin pleasantly. His outstretched hand stayed there frozen for a moment before the bushy-haired girl snatched it and shook.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she huffed, still clearly displeased at the spill she took, or rather Wally took on them a few minutes before.

After she finished shaking, Robin, or rather, Robert, still held out his hand. He waited a full ten seconds before a boy with black hair and an odd scar on his forehead took it. "I'm Harry Potter," he almost groaned, as if expecting an explosion later. Of course this did not elicit a reaction. The members of the team that did know who he was because they actually did research, Robin and Aqualad, were proficient enough to not let the recognition get the better of their expressions.

"And I'm Ron Weasley," finished the redhead that looked so much like Wally. He was fairly disgruntled and obviously did not trust these people. Robin only smirked.

"We were wondering, since all the other compartments are empty, if you would let us in?" asked Hermione. She seemed so upfront. "Just like Babsy," Robin murmured under his breath before resuming his usual smile. Saying goodbye to that girl had been distressful to say the least. She hopped and jumped and groaned when she realized that the next year she would only have Bette Kane for company. By the end of the year, Barbara would have gone to at least a thousand different stores with Bette.

Before Kaldur could say anything with his cold, commanding grace, Wally jumped in with an, "Of course beautiful." that earned him a slap upside the head from both Artemis and Ron, the latter turning red realizing what he did.

"I invite you to stay, this is Artemis, this is Megan, this is Connor, this is Wally, and I am Kaldur," said Kaldur, somehow still calmly smiling.

Wally and Ron chose that time to say in unison,"I'm starving!"

As they all sat down and settled themselves in the roomy compartment, Robin raised an eyebrow. He checked his utility belt for the snack bars that he usually kept in there, pulling out three of them. One of them was a strictly healthy one, for himself, and another two were for KF, filled to the brim with chocolate. He had cookies from Alfred in there too (but he couldn't risk Wally getting his hands on them. Robin would protect the cookies at all costs!)

"Dude, you're the best!" yelled Wally when he saw the bars, trying to snatch all of them away.

Robin bat-glared Wally, having him shrivel under the unseen eyes. "Okay Rob, I'm only taking one! Geez, your like Agent A sometimes..."

"He's my greatest role model! What are you talking about?" replied Robin.

Kaldur, who was originally uninterested in the conversation, quirked an eyebrow, saying, "Even more so than Mr. Bat?"

Now Robin's expression turned into a full-blown grin when he said, "Infinitely more so. Agent A is God."

The three outsiders' bewildered expressions turned skeptical when Wally and Ron both turned to the trolley outside and yelled, "FOOD." Sighing, Harry stood up to pay, before being blocked by a smiling Robin.

"Sorry, no one's paying for their food hear maybe except for Wall-man over there. Not on my watch," Robin turned to the cart and studied it critically, before turning to the rest of the people in his compartment. They had one speedster, one who was close enough and looked like one too, and seven other people. Considering that he himself did not eat much, and that Superboy ate more than the average person...

"I'll buy the whole cart," declared Robin seriously.

"Dude! I thought you said your dad didn't give you a large allowance!" Wally blurted out, before putting his mouth to his hand in horror. The idiotic speedster said the forbidden word, or at least it was forbidden when spoken about Batman.

"He. Is. Not. My. Dad," replied Robin coldly, tossing out a bag of coins at the trolley, before the woman poured all the snacks into the middle space between the seats. "How many times do I have to tell you that? I get it if the others make that stupid mistake, but I thought you learned the fourth time!"

"Sorry-"

"I know you are. I should be nonchalant when it comes to these things, I guess. People make assumptions," Robin replied steadily. Noticing all the eyes on him after his outburst and the awkward silence emanating from the compartment, he said coolly gesturing to the giant pile of food, "What are you waiting for, let's eat!"

And he could swear he saw Aqualad smile and mutter, "Damage control, nicely done."

* * *

Somehow, even with the food piled up to the roof in they finished it all in just minutes. Soon the conversation diverged among individuals, with Hermione, Kaldur, and Robin discussing the history of their school and what they should anticipate in their future. Wally constantly interrupted to flirt with Hermione, but was otherwise locked in a heated discussion with Ron about corn dogs. Megan marveled about the things she saw and the magic she read about to Connor, while Connor just stuck with his noncommittal grunts.

"Then Crouch, that unfair man, arrested Winky when there wasn't any proof! He tried to get as far away from her as possible! Crouch didn't even defend his house elf who had been with him for so many years!" Hermione once again growled.

Trying to divert her attention from this that was obviously upsetting her (Why was it **up**setting? Does that mean **down**setting is something that makes you happy?). _  
_

"The other schools that are coming for the event will not be arriving the same time we are. We are doing so to properly integrate with the community at Hogwarts," said Kaldur.

"I've been wondering. What are your types of specialized magic? I never really heard about then until now," Hermione inquired. She had since recovered from the shock of learning about something she didn't know from reading a book, and proceeded to let her rampant curiosity take over.

"My sorcery is in water manipulation. You see, I hail from Atlantis, and in Atlantis we all have the same sort of sorcery. I decided to pursue my studies abroad in another fashion, on land," Kaldur replied. Hermione and him were getting along perfectly, asking and answering, not knowing that Robin was recording the conversation to make sure that the information has no inconsistencies.

"I use Romani magic, a type of ancient, ethnically unique magic. It relies more on substances than incantations. I use charms, powders, and I never leave home without 'em. The magic is also affected by the constellations and the positions of the planets, which is why I am so intent on taking Astronomy," said Robin casually though he had rehearsed this reply many times in his head. He needed to sound natural, and that was the way he was to do it.

"Oh, that is so fascinating! I can't believe I didn't read about it before!"

Kaldur and Robin shared an apprehensive look. She would start putting pieces together if they didn't think of something fast.

"These types of magic are sternly restricted to different types of people. It is far more exclusive than normal wizardry. Megan had natural powers dealing with Occlumency and Transfiguration, and those are the areas that she is most competent in. Due to the lack of specialized wizards, we never caught media attention." Kaldur quickly tried to fill in the silence that followed her statement.

"But still-" she began once again.

As if on cue, the compartment door slid open, faced with a pale, thin face matted by blond hair, followed by two thug-like companions.

With a disdainful sniff, Hermione said, "What do you want, _Malfoy_?"

At that word, both Harry and Ron tensed, while everyone else looked around in confusion. The name Malfoy sounded slightly sinister in itself. The looks of alarm that three gave to his appearance cemented that in Robin's mind.

"Word around the train is that we have six mysterious passengers," this Malfoy began with a distinct air of superiority that was so common in Gotham Academy, "I'm Draco Malfoy, this Crabbe, this is Goyle. I wanted to know what they were doing with the wrong crowd. If you stay with these pathetic people you'll end up just like Potter's mummy and daddy, six feet under and pathetic. Mudbloods and blood traitors."

Artemis snapped. Robin could guess what she was thinking. He was just like the Mallorys, self satisfied and always disgusted by people they considered charity cases or below them. That of course included the scholarship girl Artemis Crock, and that glorified circus freak Richard Grayson.

"Oh no, not here too!" Artemis roared, leaning in on the surprised boy, "I do NOT have to deal with some self-righteous bastard who thinks he owns everything! So shorty, what do you want? Give me a good reason or I'll shove an arrow up your-"

"I think," intervened Robin with a feigned pleasant expression, who knew where this was going (he had seen it enough times at school, and the results were ugly even for Gotham), "What Ms. Crock here is trying to say is that we would be more than happy to be acquainted with you. It's just that your presence makes our friends here a bit _disturbed_, but isn't being _turbed_ so much better? We are simply asking you to leave. Oh and if you don't-" Robin gave a pointed look to Artemis, who just smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

"Then Artemis will do the honors," Kaldur finished, his stately tone making Malfoy's flustered expression all the more laughable.

"How dare you threaten me? My father will have your head!" the boy yelled. As if to threaten them back, his bodyguards cracked their knuckles. Then, suddenly, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Robin doubled over, laughing their heads off. It was just the fact that they had faced one after another of villains the like of Joker, Bane, Sportsmaster, and a few months ago they even went against the Injustice League! But these two burly boys who didn't even come up to Bane's shoulders were _threatening_ them!

"Sorry," said Wally, wiping off a tear from his eyes, "It's just that you think this is scary!"

"You dare laugh at me! You," Malfoy spat, "Don't even know about the tournament! Because Weasel's dad isn't high enough in the ministry!"

"Don't!" Hermione snapped at Ron as the boy ran at Malfoy. Wally grabbed Ron's shoulder, shaking him out of his rage.

"Get out Malfoy," Harry took a step forward, "I may not be pureblood, but at least I'm not a git."

"You haven't seen the back of me! I'LL GET YOU! And your little friends won't be able to help!"

And in one swift action, Connor just stood up and slid the door closed. "What?" asked a confused clone, "Did I do something wrong? He was making my head hurt. There was too much shouting. And he was making me angry, but Canary told me not to get angry."

"You know what Connor, you'd make Canary proud," sighed Robin, with M'gann nodding in approval.

* * *

Walking out of the train, Robin was once again observing. Even before he left Haley's, he was a watcher. He saw movements and gestures, and was frighteningly bewildered by them. Batman (actually Agent A) taught him what they meant, and he had learned well. Now, as he looked at the pixies (did Hermione refer to them as House Elves?) running out of the castle in the distance, he felt a distinct feeling of panic. Waving arms, shuddering gasps, sprinting, and constant stumbling lay proof to that.

In the lights of the castles, Robin saw, through the windows, many lithe shadows, leaping about like Catwoman. That was the reason they were fleeing.

Leading them all was a tall man in colorful robes that put Robin's original outfit to shame. His white beard was long enough to reach his waist, and his eyes spoke of deepness and wisdom. _Just like Alfred_, thought Robin. Recognizing him from the pictures, he quickly said to M'gann, "That's the headmaster Dumbledore."

Kaldur was also observing, and whispered to M'gann, "Link us up."

_Oh thank god_, said Artemis, _this is beginning to grow on me, you know?__  
_

"I need the help of a team. Please return to the train compartments while they deal with this affair," He declared to the student body, who flooded back into the train. He ended his words with a pointed glance in the direction of the Team.

"Sir, we can help!" yelled Harry, still outside with his friends.

"Not now Harry. Please return to your compartments. Hagrid will be arriving shortly with instructions."

Even though Harry acquiesced, everyone saw the determination in his eyes. _Well__, _remarked Robin through the mindlink, _all the more trouble for us!_

The students were hurried away, while the Team pretended to lag behind. They entered two private compartments, changing inside, with the dim moonlight hardly illuminating anything. Leaving first, Robin looked out to see the scenery. By the castle there was a glistening lake, looming in all its grandeur. He could almost make out a fleeting _tentacle_ in the waves. _Kaldur, you are going to love this place_, the boy wonder smirked.

The castle was of Gothic design, with its tall spires and fortress-like walls. Though the colors seemed dreary, the insides sparkled with life and mystery, beauty and history. Outside the station, he could easily make out the outline of carriages. Looking far more closely, they were demonic, frightening, ghostly, just the kind of thing you would expect to see in Gotham. _Hmm, _Robin thought, _'Mis, this place is just as creepy as home. _At that moment Artemis exited the train, followed by Miss Martian and Superboy. _Look at the skeletal_ _horses!_

_I don't see anything_, said Miss M, with Superboy nodding in assent.

_No? _asked Artemis_, I see the horses, but just not that clearly._

_I see them as clear as day! _exclaimed Robin, _They look as grim as Gotham! _Aqualad rushed out soon after that.

Dumbledore looked around slightly impatiently, still waiting for Kid Flash, who came out a minute after.

"I knew I'd be late!"

"Good," the old man said, "There is not a minute to lose. Follow me children. The teachers are holding the off, but they will not last too long against this League of Shadows."

Artemis cursed under her breath, while Kaldur asked, "The Shadows are here?"

"Apparently so," said a clear, deadly voice, "Beloved did not come here himself?"

"Stupid Ra's. Dies once, comes back again and again and again. Like an annoying itch," muttered Robin.

"Ah, I am insulted that my future heir decided to send the sidekicks to do a hero's job. Now Robin, what was it you said about me being an itch?"

"Speak of the Devil's Head and he shall come," smirked Robin with false bravery. He was not whelmed, not whelmed at all. Turning to Kaldur, he urgently said, "Call the League. If we take them by ourselves, we won't make it out alive."

Kid Flash turned to his friend, in a battle stance, "Just like old times. I bet I can get this done faster!"

"KF, you are so on!"

* * *

**Any reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

Robin always remained calm in the worst of situations. He handled the Joker, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, and all the Gotham City lunatics before. But Ra's Al Ghul was different. If it was a singular assassin, like Cheshire, he could take it. But this was a real challenge. Miss Martian did a quick scan, and to their relief, they found that there were no other major assassins. Instead, Ra's had at least 40 of his people here.

_Miss Martian,_ Kaldur roared through the mindlink, _you and Superboy assist the Headmaster in the main hall against the other assassins. _

_Aqualad,_ said Robin, _You want to stall Ra's Al Ghul with me? Remember, we can't go offensive, we have to wait for the league. _There was almost no way that they could defeat the man, only Batman was capable of that. At that moment, Ra's decided to run towards him, sprinting at unimaginable speeds (except for a speedster, to speedsters he was really slow, but what do they know?). Artemis was already fighting Talia, with Kid Flash trying all his hardest to be fast enough for combat.

_Yes, we will not engage offensively. The league shall arrive in an hour. They had business off world,_ said Kaldur as he used his water bearers to redirect the sword about to slice through Robin's neck. Jumping up the top of the trees, Robin cackled eerily before jumping down with flips and turns to dodge the flurry of attacks aimed by the Demon's Head. He almost let out a gasp, as the swords gave him a long gash along the legs. But it was nothing compared to the Joker, for now.

Aqualad was not faring much better. He was trying to bind Ra's when the man used his heavily enhanced strength to throw him aside, knocking him into the bushes, before he feebly stirred and resumed combat. Artemis and Wally were not faring well against Talia, who seemed to be ever so slightly holding back.

"Hey Ra's," called Robin as he did another complicated series of flips, "How come your here? I mean this place has already gotten one itch to worry about, now you! This is a disaster for them, heavy on the dis!"

"Insolent youth! This land is what I must acquire for my plans. As for this enemy you speak of, how do you know I am not working with him?" The Demon's Head threw dozens of knives at the Boy Wonder.

_Aqualad, when will the League be arriving?_ Robin asked quickly as he blocked Ra's swords with an eskrima stick and aimed a kick to the back of the knees. It hadn't been long, but Ra's was already wearing him out.

_They will be here in forty five minutes. Though I fear it will not be soon enough, _Aqualad replied, riding water from the lake and using it to block Ra's, _M'gann, Superboy, how are you holding up?_

_Alright, the professors are helpful,_ Miss Martian's voice held strain in it.

"But this place already has _one_ genocidal lunatic they have to worry about!"

"Enough! You shall see! It seems that the Detective has raised you with the same disrespectful mouth!"

Kicking Ra's once again, this time the man took Robin's leg and aimed a careful swipe cutting close to the bone. The blood flowed freely, but Robin continued fighting.

_Rob, now is not the time to be a bat! Kaldur can hold him off while you treat that! _Kid Flash yelled through the link.

_I've had worse mean anything to you?_

"I'm just confused," continued Robin, "Why are attacking a school full of magical adolescents instead of doing something even slightly helpful towards your so called cause? Not that I approve, but you could be using your time to, oh I don't know, kill all the weaker humans who do not deserve to live on this Earth!" He delivered the ending in a deep voice, and his voice cracked when Ra's was able to kick him in the ribs and into the wall of the train station.

"I am here to retrieve a package, something you are making very difficult!" Every villain had a time when their rage got the better of them.

"But," the Boy Wonder grunted as he stood up, and put a hand to his bruised ribs, "Why did you have to come yourself?" He had to keep up his moves even though it hurt to move. Kaldur had been knocked out fiercely by Ra's who was focusing on the one with superpowers first, and now the Atlantean could only aid Robin with bursts of water, with a leg and an arm broken.

"I was expecting the League, or at least some challenge from these pitiful wizards."

"Yeah, that I agree on. They can't even land the hit!"

"But instead, I have the Sidekick League babysitting me while we wait for the real challenge."

"Don't call us sidekicks!" Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad said in unison while Artemis just yelled through the link, _A little help here Kid Mouth, _while she held off Talia. Aqualad sent a bolt of electricity, Robin threw a batarang to Ra's Al Ghul's knee, and Kid Flash...well Kid Flash 'got Ra's nose'. Ra's retaliation was to throw a knife at Robin's arm, and Kid Flash's leg. Both hit fiercely, though Kid Flash's healing factor meant that he would be out of commission for only about five minutes. But in a battle against the League of Shadows' leaders, five minutes was a long time.

"Stupid Baywatch," muttered Artemis as she notched another arrow at Talia's swords.

_You know, I ended up with the worst partner! Robin gets the guy who can create walls out of water and electric zaps, and Aqualad gets the ninja. But no! I can't have a good teammate like M'gann or Superboy! I get Baywatch, who constantly abandons his job and gets himself injured. Nice going kid! You're even more annoying than that creepy freshman at Gotham Academy!_

At that, Robin and Kid Flash shared a fleeting grin. "Hey Ra's," he said as he wiped the sweat of his brow and took out some gas pellets, "you look disconcerted, heavy on the dis. Scared some _sidekicks_ are going to beat you? But don't worry. No sidekicks are beating you tonight. Partners are!"

"Touching, you actually believe it when the League calls you partners? They don't even care! When has Batman ever said a word of appreciation?"

That was when Robin faltered. When was the last time? Bruce wasn't there for Christmas for one. He wasn't there for the birthday either. He was only there for the anniversary, but that did not feel like caring, it was more like pity. Taking that moment to strike, the Demon's Head aimed for the chest but was blocked by an arm that had the flesh sliced through. Still bleeding madly, Robin kicked the adversary in the groin, where no man could feel no pain. And while Aqualad paralyzed the man with his electricity, Robin bound the wound.

_Gonna need stitches for that one. Though wizards should be able to heal things fast right?_ He latched on to that hope while battling, the night air and sky bringing darkness. _Perfect,_ he thought, _just like Gotham_. As Ra's was recovering from the shock by Kaldur, Robin shot his grappling gun with his uninjured arm and flew into Ra's.

"Little Robin! Your name should better be eagle or owl, you stalk the night just as your mentor. You are dark."

"How many times do I have to tell you villains? It's a family name!" Robin's words were slowing, and voice quivering. The pain had been terrible before, but now it was agonizing. _I think I cracked a rib or two, _he thought, when every movement sent a gasp through his throat.

_I heard that! Dude you need to slow down! _said Wally furiously. About ten minutes ago, the speedster had recovered and begun to run again.

M'gann yelped, _We aren't harmed here, but we are really busy, I hope you guys are okay! The wizards here are so strong!_

_This Ra's isn't as nice as his daughter,_ said Artemis. She noticed about a minute ago that Kid Flash and her had no injuries at all from Talia, while Aqualad and Robin seemed to be bearing the brunt of them. Talia al Ghul was holding back.

_Get traught, I'm, I'm perfectly fine,_ he managed. Now he could only be focused on breathing. From previous experiences, Robin had gained a substantial amount of resistance to pain, but everyone had a limit. Robin's limit was when Ra's al Ghul sent the most forceful kick of the night, landing right on Robin's chest. Definitely breaking something. The sword stabbed him along the torso somewhere, though Robin was able to make it avoid the vital organs.

Wiping blood off his mouth, he saw that Kaldur wasn't doing much better. Ra's was approaching the shield of water that Kaldur conjured up a few minutes ago, and slowly breaking through.

_Guys we need a plan!_ And that was when he noticed the tree beside the castle, the violent, swinging tree. He had read about it somewhere...the Whomping Willow!

_Hey Kaldur, _he rasped, _I got-I got an idea. Do you see that moving tree over there? Artemis, keep Talia occupied, Kid Flash, try to get Ra's nearest to that tree that is possible, but stay away from it yourself! _

_Why would you want me to do that?_

_Trust me, _he replied struggling, like Kaldur, to stay awake. He was still on his feet, though he was still leaning on a tree. He was useless in combat, not even able to do the simplest flip. But the League was arriving soon. Batman was coming.

Wally ran as fast as he could, shepherding Ra's towards that tree. Talia had stopped fighting, deciding to not do anything, torn between her loyalty to her father, and her love for Batman, who would not see her face for months if she continued fighting.

Robin wracked his brains and used some of his strength to cast an old traditional hypnosis of confusion on Ra's, causing the man to blink twice and look around as if he didn't know where he was.

Which was probably true for a moment.

With Artemis aiding him, Wally was able to plunge Ra's right into the willow. Ra's was a strategist, a tactician, and a master fighter. But the Whomping Willow had no strategy that he could exploit. The violent tree was so unpredictable that someone like Ra's, especially after the confusion of the charm, was completely out of his mode. Instead, he was constantly hammered by the relentless tree.

Stumbling out, he called for Talia, knowing that there was no hope for him to win the battle after that.

"This was just a warning, remember that, the plans of the Shadows never die!" he spat at the heroes before setting off an enormous smoke bomb, overwhelming (Why couldn't it just be whelming?) the already spent fighters.

As the smoke cleared, black dots rushed into Robin's vision.

He could make out Kaldur saying that the call to the League should be cancelled, and Miss Martian, battered and tired, approaching him and levitating him to this _Hospital Wing_ before he fell into sleep.

His last thought before falling asleep was, _That was difficult, but something was off. Ra's was off. Hits that shouldn't have landed did land. Ra's was bothered by something...something is up._

* * *

Harry heard it at night. It had been two days since the attack, and the school was surprisingly quiet for those days. They pushed the start of year feast for September 7 instead of the 1st, as the Great Hall was still marred and scarred by the attack. Rumors floated around the school for everyone who was willing to listen, and the last few days were spent only in the common rooms of the Houses. Unsorted people were invited into Gryffindor, leading the common room to be once again characteristically crowded.

Rumors also surged about the six transfer students who came for an event, which those who did know smirked at and those who didn't tried in vain to find out.

Harry thought about the students...he hadn't seen Robert since the attack, they said something about him being out of commission. All the other students were in the common room, except for Robert Zitka and Kaldur Ahm. Kaldur returned after the first day, saying something about Robert still in the hospital wing from some injuries they both sustained in an accident.

Which was why he was up in the middle of the night with Wallace West and Ron at the moment.

Wally wanted to visit his friend, and decided to drag Harry and Ron along with him for some reason (he didn't even really know the boy!). And there they were, hiding under the invisibility cloak and reading the Marauder's Map (Ron had deemed Wally trustworthy because of their common hair colour. Sometimes Harry wondered about his friend's sanity).

As Harry whispered, _Alohomora_, and the doors slid open, he heard a terrified, horrific scream, echoing on the walls and leaving through the open window into the moors. It was a desperate scream, a scream that no one should ever make or even hear.

That's when Harry saw the Dementor.

His insides went cold and his guts twisted. Before the spectre could turn, he focused on all the things he loved in life. _His new family at Hogwarts and the Weasley's, his home at Hogwarts, his friends, Quidditch, and that sense of belonging_. Then, gripping on his wand as tightly has his hand would allow him, he yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The creature faltered, faded, and flit out of the window and into the dark shadows cast by the full moon.

"Rob!" yelled Wally, running over to his friend at seemingly inhuman speeds.

"M'kay," said the boy, breathing slowly and deeply on his bed, "Destroying the giant creature that brings back the worst memories of life works wonders, thanks Harry."

"Um, you're welcome," murmured Harry.

Something about Robert was off...his eyes seemed almost bloodshot, and his face haggard, though he tried to hide it as hard as he could.

"What was that thing anyways?" asked Wally, confused.

"It was a Dementor. Dementors feed off grief, bringing out your worst memories and revelling in them. The spell I did, a patronus, is the only thing that can defeat it. I'm guessing you don't have those in America." replied Harry. Though it was not like him to rattle off on such a specific description, but Dementors left a deep impression on him.

"Oh," Wally stopped short, looked at his friend with a concerned expression, before asking, "Hey, Rob, did you see _that_?"

"Yes," Robert seemed to glare daggers at Wally for mention it, whatever _it_ was.

"Sorry for asking."

"Well, I've been meaning to ask Harry something. If distinct means unique and noticeable, does tinct mean ordinary and unnoticeable?"

"I guess..." Harry replied, uncertain. Harry did want his scar to be less distinct, so that meant that Harry wanted his scar to be _tinct_. He just wished people would stop gaping at it. The logic was odd, but it worked, though it would infuriate Hermione.

Then, Madame Pomfrey entered for her nightly check-ups, irate and not in the mood for unwelcome visitors. "Shoo, shoo! Go away! Your friend needs to rest. His ribs will be healed by tomorrow morning. NOW LEAVE!"

And Harry did, wondering about just how wonderful it would be to be tinct.

* * *

**Reviews will be much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

"And let the sorting begin!" bellowed the Sorting Hat at the end of his song.

Lined up behind a stern Professor McGonagall, the Team stood mingled with the first-years. The smaller students seemed so tiny, and seemed quite intimidated by the group of older students. _These kids are adorable,_ gushed M'gann, waiting for Kaldur'ahm to be sorted.

Through the mindlink, they could all hear the hat's voice echo. _You are loyal. It is out of duty that you serve as a soldier to your king. But oh ho ho! What is this? You are not a simple follower, you have wisdom, patience, experience. You should be in.._

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat roared, as the blue table burst into applause. Kaldur smiled slightly, as a ghost in a gown floated straight into him, while everyone else glared at him as if he was crazy. Atlanteans were quite resistant to the icy feeling that the ghost brought, but wizards, of course, weren't.

_Well, who was surprised at that? _asked Kid Flash, getting a chorus of 'no one' from his teammates.

_I want to go to Slytherin! _yelled Artemis through the mindlink.

_Why? _M'gann asked innocently.

_Well, you remember that Malfoy idiot right? I think he's suspicious, and if I go to Slytherin, then I can keep an eye on him. And, _Artemis' expression appeared sinister under the darker lighting, _he will be vulnerable, and I am going to take revenge when he is vulnerable. _

_You know, 'Mis, that, _replied Robin, _those thoughts will get you a golden-plated seat in that house. _

_But, you know, I also want to prove that the reputation of a place doesn't define its people._

No one else really understood what she meant by those words except for Robin, but they all knew that there was something personal. There was good in the rough surface of Artemis like how there was good in Gotham. You just had to look (though in Gotham's case you have to look very, very hard).

After a few more people, Artemis walked up to the hat, a full-blown smirk on her face.

Before the hat could even think a word, Artemis shouted through the mindlink, _Don't waste my time, just put me in Slytherin!_ The Sorting Hat seemed to gulp before it grumbled. "Slytherin." annoyed that it was robbed of a monologue. In some ways this Hat was like a villain. Straightening his back and craning his neck, Robin saw that when Artemis sat on the table, an infuriated Malfoy barely stifled a groan.

After a few more sortings, Connor stood up. Robin could hear a murmur that sounded suspiciously like _"Slytherin, definitely Slytherin."_ Robin almost laughed when he heard that. None of those people really knew the clone, he was softer than a lot of them, if anyone ever saw the boy with Wolf and Sphere.

As Robin leaned on a pillar, waiting for his turn on the stool, both Superboy and Miss Martian ended in Hufflepuff, though none of that was unexpected. He hid in the shadows cast by the tall chairs looming over the sorting hat, trying to be able to observe without being observed, and so far successful, even from the sinister looking Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody. His fake eye reminded Robin far too much of the eye Wally collected as a souvenir from that fight with Mr. Twister.

It was Wally's turn then, when the Professor called out, "West, Wallace," in her strict, monotone voice. Wally sped up to the seat, before having his shirt be grabbed by Robin, who hissed viciously into the speedster's now bright red ears, "Do _not_ reveal your powers! Go slowly!"

_Why do I even put up with you?_ Robin asked, aware of the mindlink broadcasting his every word.

_Aren't we all asking that same question?_ replied Artemis swiftly, ignoring Wally's splutters.

_Hey! I can hear you, _whined Wally piteously, flailing on the grimy stool in accordance with his thought, and earning a student body's worth of confused and bemused glances.

The old hat laughed a deep, throaty laugh that quickly turned to a rasp, before echoing in the Team's minds, "I never had to sort with this much interference before, but the choice is clear, "GRYFFINDOR!"

A cheer erupted from the scarlet and gold table, and the loudest of the cheering were the Weasleys, who had treated Wally like family the moment they met. After all, they looked far too much alike, they must be distant relatives. Even their mannerisms and unreplenishable appetites were the same.

The Headmaster stood in a stately fashion to begin his speech, before Professor McGonagall strode forward and snatched the man's shoulder. "There is still one more student."

"Oh yes, Robert Zitka, how could I forget him? Now Mr. Zitka, could you please step out from your hiding?" said Dumbledore clearly and pleasantly.

Robin smiled sheepishly as he stepped out of the shadows. "I am very sorry if I disturbed any of the proceedings. Now should I?"

"Be my guest."

Confidently seating on the stool and carefully placing the hat on his head, Robin interrupted the hat before it could begin with a, "Hi."

"You know," he continued smoothly, ignoring the looks, "I wanted to talk to someone with some good judgement. Everyone looks so confused, or you could say discombobulated, when they see me talk to you. Do you miss conversation, or do you chat with the Headmaster a lot?"

He shut himself out of the mindlink, this conversation was to be private. The hat seemed to ponder on that question before saying, "I don't talk with him often, though he comes to me for advice at times. It is a change of pace for a student to openly seek me for advice."

"Well, I just wanted to ask you about trust. I never really connected to anyone after my parents, but then with the Dementors bringing up all the hidden memories again, I'm wondering if I should put my foot out there and try to build another family. Bruce and Alfred are my family now, but I need people without that much sorrow. Should I trust the team? They almost feel like a real family, all that's missing is the trust."

The Sorting Hat hesitate for a moment, unsure of how to answer this question. Then he said, "I can't say. You are asking a hat this question. Sure I'm a magic, extraordinary, extremely intelligent-"

"-rather egotistical," Robin bantered. He pasted a fake grin on his face.

Deciding to go on as if Robin never said anything, the hat carried on, "-but I'm still a hat that only has contact with these students once a year. But I always wished for it. You are a lucky lad. All humans have great fortune to be borned as such. I can only look into the children's minds and long to be what they are. It seems difficult for you to trust these people, but you will chose some people, and they will be your family. I sometimes wish I had your luck, but then that is the burden of the omniscient hat, but who really cares? So my advice, should you decide to take it, is that you should find a family before it is too late."

"You're a smart hat. So I have one more question before you can begin the sorting. So, a synonym of confused is discombobulated. If like is the opposite of dislike, then combobulated is the opposite of discombobulated, right? But combobulated then means clear, lucid, whatever you chose, yet it sounds, in itself, very confusing. So, logically, combobulated would mean confused, and discombobulated would mean _not _confused. Not that that is the correct one, according to the Merrium Force and Webster's Laws."

"You are discombobulating me. Now, let's see your mind...All of you and all your friends show great amounts of bravery, but you show more. All real heroes. But, oh, a streak of cunning? You must stop hiding everything in the shadows. And then there are your actions during the simulation, all for the mission, wasn't it? Yet you regret those actions. You used to have such a strong sense of self-preservation, until you left that Juvenile Detention Center. Now you would do anything to save as much as you can of the people around you."

"Not combobulating at all, isn't it? Do you want me to further discombobulate you? I can show you the Joker? Or Two-Face. That memory was _much_ worse, though that was because the first time being beaten to the edge of your life is just slightly more shocking than the second or the third.""

"No thank you. I get to know the members of Arkham Asylum well enough without your encouragement."

"How about Gotham? It's a beautiful place if you ignore the filth, the smog, and the blood."

"You're having a laugh disconcerting me!"

"You seem plenty concerted."

"I have to say I am stuck between both Gryffindor and Slytherin. It wouldn't really matter to you, since you aren't here to learn as much as you are to spy. But then you already have spies in place in both of the houses. So, where do you want to go?"

"Let me take my time." By then, the conversation had worn on for so long that all the students were staring, heads lolling and tongue hanging out as they waited for the food to come. But they had to wait for what seemed to be a debate (no one knew what was being said) between the hat and the boy sitting there with a mockingly thoughtful expression, swinging his legs on the rather tall stool.

"Have you made your decision yet?" The Sorting Hat was genuinely enjoying the conversation before, but even hats have an end to their rope.

"No, I don't," _but I have an idea. _The last part he thought to himself, blocking away the hat. Robin thought it didn't matter, though now as a perfect moment to test one of the more suspicious looking teachers, Professor Moody. Though Professor Moody seemed vigilant to every noise and sound, every so often twitching at a student' yawn, Robin could see that the professor was paying special attention to the team, and for some reason Harry Potter.

"Professor Moody, sir?" began Robin aloud, to the shock of everyone around him, except for Dumbledore. Dumbledore just smiled serenely. He was too much like Alfred for comfort. "I was feeling a bit conflicted about the two houses that the hat was asking about."

"What?" Moody growled fearsomely, to no effect. Batman had once used the same technique on Robin when Robin decided to confront Bruce about his continued liaison with Selina, when things started to heavily interfere with the Mission.

"Well I figured a man such as yourself should be able to help me choose. Gryffindor and Slytherin, you see, both seem like noble and worthy houses."

"Choose it yourself." said the man gruffly, gripping the arms of his seat tightly, hand nearing the wand, with laces of suspicion in it. But underneath it there was something more, a hostility, as if the one-eyed man felt threatened by the presence of this peculiar student. It was clear. No matter how much Dumbledore trusted Moody, the man was indubitably guilty of _something_.

Defeated, Robin sat down with false cheeriness, and put on the Sorting Hat. He looked at the Slytherin house, with small clusters of it giggling or yawning together. Then he looked at Gryffindor, and felt a deep nostalgia. It was a long time since he was with his family, his original family.

"I want to go to Gryffindor, they seem like a family."

The students looked up hopefully, waiting for the lull to end. The Sorting Hat bellowed at the top of its lungs, "GRYFFINDOR!"

And finally the feast could begin.

Ambling casually towards Wally, who was seated between the Weasley twins, Robin decided to swerve and sit with Harry. Harry looked at him with a half-masked confusion, asking, "Why did you ask Moody about which house you are to go in?"

"I wanted to see his face." This was half true. He wanted to see the man's face, and the secrets hidden behind it.

"Oh. Then why did you choose Gryffindor?"

"A little bird told me." Robert cackled eerily, sending chills up the spines of all who could hear.

That just confused Harry even more.

* * *

Halfway through the conversation during dinner, Robert joined in. He chirped, "You have to realize that there is no changing these elve's ideals. They grew up with a servile attitude, and they live with one. It's like how a person born in a happy family, with those kinds of habits, will be a happy person, not even if told to be unhappy, unless their life was, of course, completely obliterated. It's like how in my city, it's kill or be killed. Those born with those ideals easily end up on first degree murder when they move away."

Harry was horrified. Hermione managed to stop the terror from reaching her eyebrows, though the eyes gave it away. "What is your city called?" asked Hermione.

Robert thought for a moment, before answering clearly, "Bludhaven."

Wally turned, confused, while Robert sent him a meaningful glance. The subject ended there.

"So the house elves have been indoctrinated into this lifestyle, that does not mean we cannot free them. Or at least their next generation," huffed Hermione.

"They feel safe in that life, don't you understand? I value freedom as much as the next person, but unless you felt the abandonment and the fear some people do, like the house elves probably did, you won't understand how good it is to be anchored."

Did Robert feel that before?

"But still, there was something going on with that Dark Mark," interrupted Harry, "It couldn't have been just a simple prank. BUt why did Winky go along with being shamed?"

"I bet," Hermione sniffed, "Crouch used Winky as a scapegoat. Don't you see? He needed someone to pin this on or else everyone would think he wasn't good enough to catch the Death Eater. He's trying to prove something by sending Winky away!"

"Yes. This Crouch doesn't seem like the type to have sentimentality." Robert looked thoughtful for a moment, before taking small bite of his pot pie.

"Does anyone support me in the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare? You can't just stand there and watch as they get no wages! Hogwarts is rich in gold! It has much more than enough to pay the elfs!" said a flustered Hermione irately, stabbing into her steak as if it had offended her in a very personal way and glaring at the people around her.

"Hermione, you can't force this on people! It may not be fair, but the elves are happy like this. If you make them, well, that is just so not cool," said Wally. The boy had more bravery than Harry originally thought, if he was ready to stand up to Hermione.

"I'm surprised, Kid Mouth. You actually used your mouth for something moderately useful," snickered Robert, taking a bite of pasta.

"I thought we were bros! How could you say something like that?"

"I'm filling in for Arty."

This was going to be a very interesting year.

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open, face full of cold sweat. He grabbed a cup of water with his clammy fingers and gazed out the windows. The moonlit moors were dim and grim, much different from the sterile environment of his dream. He saw...that demented figure, _Voldemort_, and those shadowy figures on the seven screens.

_It was a white room, with an unforgiving, dull white colour splashed on all the glossy walls. on a pedestal-like platform, with seven larger than life screens surrounding it was the Dark Lord, with Wormtail hiding behind the throne he was set on. _

_"Do you have means to acquire this land?"__ said a seductive, feminine voice that was regal and personal at the same time. Each voice had a screen, a hazy, bleary white figure on a background of grey. _

_Voldemort nodded distastefully at the screens, his shrunken figure seated on the chair, with Wormtail quivering silently behind him. "I have all the information and all the power you need. If you support it, then I shall be able to overcome and slaughter the entire school. I also have the blood in my veins to claim the land, and only that way shall it work for you."_

_"I see," said another voice from the screens, this time eerily ancient, "In exchange for the lands, we will provide you with the boy, and a chance for the Lazarus Pits."_

_"Yes," said another strangely formal and polite tone, "You will be a valuable asset to us."_

_Last of all, a childlike voice cackled a cackle very different from Robert's. It was terrifying and infuriating at the same time. "Oh Teekl, we finally have the place in our clutches. I've been looking forward to the chaos we can have there..."_

_And eerily, in complete harmony, the seven figures said with voices rough and smooth, "Welcome to the Light._"

Harry could hear the snores of Ron mingled with sounds of Wally and Robert tossing and turning in their beds. They were in the same dormitory, as they were invited by Ron and Harry. Harry mumbled to himself, "Welcome to the Light," and felt the shivers pass up his spine, sending the chill that even the night air could not give.

In the last few days, there were so many revelations. There were actually wizarding schools in the United States. The students were irregular, strange even. Someone out there sent what seemed to be _ninjas_ attacking the school. An evil organization was coming after Hogwarts.

Voldemort was back.

This was going to be a very interesting year indeed.

* * *

**Any reviews will be much appreciated. Feedback and suggestions will be considered. If you have anything to say please do. **


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed, and for a second, Robin wondered if life would just be normal for him, just for a little while. Though they were still observers, trained for hours every day at a place Hagrid cleared out, did not need to do the homework or even get graded, and were stared at by all the students, this was more normalcy than Robin ever experienced. Even in his days at the circus, they would move every week. But for two weeks to go by and have _nothing_ happen was very out of routine for this young vigilante. Though that incident with Moody turning Malfoy into a hopping ferret...priceless.

Easing on the back of his chair by the leaping fire, Robin raised his eyebrows at Ron and Harry. At the beginning of the month, they were assigned a dream diary, and now they were making up horrific tragedies that their dreams foretold.

Leaning over to see the diary, Robin said skeptically, "A bit melodramatic, don't you think?"

"You know Trelawney, give her tragedy and she'll lap it all up," replied Ron, scribbling on about how he was going to lose a foot.

"You drowned twice," huffed Hermione, indignant at their blatant cheating in their homework.

"Well, you could have been resuscitated, or you could have just _almost_ drowned," said Robin, thinking back to the battle with the Reds.

"But what are the chances of that?" said Hermione. Robin was able to get on good terms with all the members of Gryffindor, so at least Hermione did not huff at him.

"Much more than you think," Robin added thoughtfully as he looked over Harry's diary, "How about beaten half to death by a murderous psychopath who has a multi-personality disorder? Or jumping in the way of a bullet? Or pneumonia? How about the flu? Fever? Infection on a wound? Condiments giving you non washable stains? Frostbite? Broken ribs? Being beaten by a villain who has enhanced strength from a type of steroids he is addicted to? Torture by a murderous psychopath who giggles way too much and is slightly pedophilic? Falling from a very high place? Hyenas? What about a murderous psychopath's dependent girlfriend slamming at your fingers with a mallet? Having your closest teachers get mind-controlled? Being attacked by a half-plant half-woman? Bitten by a snake? Spider? Bees? Wasps? How about being kidnapped by a bird-themed mob boss? Attacked by a rejuvenating super-terrorist who just doesn't quit? Starving to death on some mountains because your friend at all the food?"

"Dude," groaned Wally as he stretched like a cat on the armchair, "Not everyone lives in your neighborhood. Anyways, that incident with the snake was an accident! And what did I tell you about my metabolism, I need food! You just didn't pack enough! It's your job!"

"That's very creative," said Harry uncertainly. Maybe Ron's rantings that these students were crazy was so off after all...

"My imagination knows no bounds," declared Robin dramatically, striking off a pose and staring into the middle distance.

"Well, sure, whatever," said Ron, "I'm using the one about the beaten half to death, flu, falling from a high place, snake, bee, and starving the death."

"I'll take the others," replied Harry, hastily scribbling over the diary pages.

"But I wanted to ask you something Robert, how are you friends with that Slytherin girl Crock?" said Ron rather rudely, erasing the misspelled words.

Wally narrowed his eyes, saying, "I'm not friends with her!" Robin ran a hand through his hair and sighed. This school was seriously conflicted on the inside. The Slytherins against the world!

"Don't judge a book by its cover. Arty is just hostile to strangers and Wally the Bottomless Pit here, get to know her and you'll think different," said Robin. Though if Ron was going to get to know her with his current attitude, then he wouldn't be very successful, and would probably leave with a very sore crotch from a well-aimed kick.

"I approve of this behavior, it would definitely bring the houses together," said Hermione lightly, turning away from Ron, who gave an incredulous snort.

Harry was slowly going quiet in this conversation, something must have happened to make this boy so contemplative. "Harry, what happened? You seem tired and out of it, and last night I heard you wake up from a nightmare or something." Heads turned towards the boy with the round glasses immediately after Robin pointed it out.

"I had this dream..." began Harry, hand rubbing his chin as if unsure whether or not to continue, "About You-Know-Who. He was talking with these people who called themselves...the Light? They talked about invading a school, probably Hogwarts, and about You-Know-Who and this Lazy Pit?" The sense of uncertainty was clear in the boy's voice.

Wally visibly paled, and stuffed his mouth full of leftover foods, trying to speak through the..._interference_. Lazarus Pits...Voldemort...The Light...this was bad, really bad. It seemed that the Batman at the back of his mind was shouting at him to inform him immediately.

"Uh, guys, sorry about this, but I forgot that Wally and I need to meet up with Kaldur and debrief about our learning, it's mandatory, sorry," lied Robin smoothly, without too much hesitation while not missing a beat. He straightened up, wiped the dust of his pants, and dragged Wally with him towards the doors of the other houses.

As they walked through the corridors, the Fat Lady waved at them goodbye lazily, while a wandering Sir Cadogan yelled challenges at them until Wally screamed for him to _JUST SHUT UP_! Bypassing trick stairways and poltergeists, they soon reached the Slytherin House doors. Knocking lightly in Morse Code, Robin waited for the doors to open, and Artemis walked out, looking incredibly flustered.

As she opened her mouth to begin a rant that would surely escalate into an argument with Wally, Robin interrupted, "We need an emergency meeting. I think I have a clue as to why Ra's attacked us."

The three sprinted towards the Hufflepuff House, they were ambushed by a cackling Peeves. "Hey Peeves," said Wally, "We'll have Rob compare notes about pranks with you later, we're busy!" and they continued sprinting leaving a very confused poltergeist in their wake. As they made way for some very confused suits of armor and Mrs. Norris, they ran down a steep stairwell, skipping at the disappearing steps.

Soon, they reached a tower of barrels, where they, instead of tapping the required rhythm, simply had Wally yell, "Hey SUPEY! COME OUT WITH M'GANN!" They were sure that Superboy's sensitive ears were sure to pick it up, and as they predicted, he stumbled out of his common room, grabbing his ears in a migraine.

Climbing up the Ravenclaw Tower, they were met with an eagle knocker. As the eagle knocker opened its mouth, Connor just said, "Just call out Kaldur."

"Inconspicuously," added Robin without missing a beat.

The knocker took a deep breath, and yelled, "KALDUR'AHM REPORT OUTSIDE!"

"Talk about inconspicuous," muttered Artemis as Kaldur walked out confused, before noticing his friends all waiting.

"Team, I know why Ra's attacked Hogwarts."

* * *

It was October 30th, finally. A few weeks ago, word traveled around the school that they were hosting a reboot of the Triwizard Tournament, and now the members of the Tournament were moments from arriving. As a shadow came from the sky, a few first-years yelled, "A GIANT PEGASUS!" and Dennis Creevy exclaimed, "A FLYING HOUSE!"

Harry stared intently at the other students, and noticed that though everyone else was in awe, the members of Zatara's Academy seemed rather nonchalant and unimpressed by what they were seeing.

The thoughts of the dreams had not left him yet, and as the Beauxbaton students filed out, he was taken out of his trance by both Ron and Wally standing up, with Wally saying, "Hello _beautiful_!"

Ron was gaping at the girls who had seemingly perfect skin tones, beautiful eyes, and hair that fell perfectly..."Some of them are part-Veela," commented Robert, who seemed completely unimpressed by the whole affair. Noticing Wally's glares, he raised his hands in the air into what was a surrendering pose and said, "What? I don't seem to be the one with the problem here!"

Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dort," said Madame Maxime in a fine voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In the best of form, thank you," said Dumbledore.

"How big do you think Durmstrang's horses will be?" asked Wally, adding, "It's definitely genetic modification though."

"But, look at the lake," yelled Hermione over the chattering crowds. She pointed towards the lake where something majestic seemed to be rising out of the waters.

Soon, the ship came out, and a file of students decked in thick furs. "Welcome Igor Karkaroff, to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore clearly, extending a hand on a seat beside his. Zatara was seated beside Madame Maxime, and, oddly enough, didn't even seem unnerved.

As Dumbledore seemed prepared to begin a speech, somebody in the crowds who seemed to be from the Hufflepuff table, yelled, "It's Krum!"

The Quidditch player was grumbling and scowling as he made his way towards the Slytherin table, where a smirking Malfoy was already making room for the famed athlete.

"I knew Krum was young... but wow, I never knew he was still in school. You think he'll sign my bag?" asked Ron, in awe.

"Who's Krum?" asked Robert, turning around and immediately alert.

"You don't know who Krum is? You're as bad as Harry! He's the best Quidditch player in the world!"

"What's Quid- Whatever, I'll look it up on my own time," said the boy, turning around to face Dumbledore, who was gesturing for everyone's attention.

**(The next part is a tinkered excerpt from the Goblet of Fire)**

"The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch carefully placed the chest, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways.. their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At the last word, the Hall seemed silent...except for Artemis, Wally, and Robert who were sniggering at it.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly as if the three never said anything, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line. This does not apply to Zatara's Academy, as they have a differing training regime."

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a

binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be  
very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

**(excerpt ends)**

"Aw, how come you guys get to cross the age line?" groaned Ron as he slumped on the seat and finished up his astronomy homework.

"Though for the reason _Ron_ is asking, I am also curious about why you two are allowed to cross the line." added in Hermione, as if on cue.

"Training. Lots of training. And even more experience," replied Robert simply, crossing his legs while plopping himself on the floor, almost knocking his sunglasses off. Harry had learned _long_ ago not to ask about the sunglasses. "Shouldn't you be finishing that essay from Trelawney?"

"That miserable old hag!" yelled Ron, "She had to leave us the essay!"

"At least you don't have training," muttered Wally without even thinking. He was twiddling his fingers at impossible speeds, and on more than one occasion missing and sending his fingers into a tumbleweed gesture.

Ginny, interested, immediately plopped in-between them, though slightly blushing at Harry. "What do you mean by training?" she asked.

"Oh, that's stuff we learn at the Academy. You know, Kal's got his aqua-sorcery, Arty's just using the magic to enhance her physical prowess, as if Kid Idiot here and Connor, Megan has extreme psychic abilities, and you should see her in transfiguration, just astrous," replied Robert.

Ginny the gazed at him intently, asking, "What do you do?"

"The Astrous Art of Romani Sorcery! Otherwise known as Gypsy magic in a casual way."

"How do you learn that?"

"It's in my blood," and after that, for some reason, Robert let out a loud, amused cackle. "Sorry, inside joke," he said as he dramatically wiped a tear from dry eyes. Seeing everyone's confused glances, he added with a roll of his eyes and an unfaltering smirk, "Romani Magic has the extensive use of blood as a binding to keep the magic stable. Race you Wall-man."

With that he flipped away, cackling madly, with Wally chasing after him saying, "Hey, I can't use the power if you can see!"

Breaking the bemused silence that sunk in, Ron said, "Is it just me or do those blokes seem bloody bonkers?"

Earning a slap from Ginny.

* * *

The Triwizard Cup gleamed in the light of the setting sun, as the blue flames licked the sides. _Who do you think got in for Durmstrang?_ thought Kaldur.

_Obviously that hottie Krum, _said Artemis in a rather...predatory fashion.

_If looks are what they go by, then the Wall-Man is Zatara's champ!_ exclaimed Wally, almost hyper waiting for the last announcement of Zatara's Academy, which would be after Hogwarts.

Robin sighed at this. _Krum's definitely got the skills and the rep. Not everyone can be a world-famous athlete. _

_Dude, you can be a world-famous gymnast. Kaldur can be a world-famous swimmer. I can be a world-famous cross-country runner. M'gann can be a world-famous...beautiful. Connor can be world-famous in weights. And Arty Farty can be world-famous in pathetic. What are you getting at?_

_We're not everyone Wally,_ said M'gann, before Artemis could fling something at the speedster.

"The Champion for Durmstrang is..." Dumbledore paused with a smile, while Wally groaned, "Viktor Krum!"

_I told you so,_ said Artemis triumphantly as Wally was seething. A booming applause rang throughout the Hall as Krum was led off to a private room for debriefing.

The fire in the cup gurgled and spat out once again, this time the flames reaching halfway to the ceiling. Dumbledore caught the piece of paper as it drifted down, unfolded it, and declared grandly, "The Champion for Beauxbatons is...Fleur Delacour!"

For some reason, the cheering now was even louder, especially from the males in the audience. _She's part Veela_, was all he could say on the mindlink as even Kaldur gaped at her, Tula wiped off his mind.

As she was led off, she turned back and waved at the crowd, which seemed to be filled with sighing, lovestruck boys. Laughing as Wally looked at Delacour in lovelorn sadness, Robin snapped a picture with his holo-glove without anyone noticing. _Good blackmail, _he thought, _I have got to show this to Roy sometime, when he stops being a jerk. _

Then, with Fleur gone behind closed doors, the cup spat out another name. It drifted in the air, half-hypnotizing, before Dumbledore lightly took it and read, "For Hogwarts...Cedric Diggory!"

_He isn't so bad on the eyes either,_ said Artemis.

_I met him a few times. He's rather shy, but really nice_, exclaimed M'gann.

Superboy said, _He helped me with things._ The clone maintained his usual vagueness.

_Please, he's just looks_, said Wally, _though his looks aren't as dazzling as the one and only Kid Flash's!_

_Now, with all those 'dazzling looks' they still think the one and only Kid Flash is called Speedy,_ said Robin, prodding a sore subject for the speedster and eliciting a disgruntled, "Hey!", while Artemis grinned appreciatively at the Boy Wonder.

Then, the flames flew even higher than before, dancing on the ceiling, before a small slip of paper slid down flipping and twisting. Dumbledore fumbled with this piece before taking a look, "For Zatara's Academy of Specialized Magic, "Robert Zitka the Astrous Boy Wonder!"

Soon the whole school was either laughing their guts off, confused, or simply clapping, as Robin smiled his charismatic made-for-tv smile that barely hid his glee. He turned off and said through the mindlink, _Beat that Wally!_

_Dude, how come you were chosen? _groaned Wally.

_I'm just that astrous, _replied Robin with a feigned serious tone of voice.

As he entered the room, he saw the other Champions stare at him like he had an unpleasant bug on his face. Robin frowned, though he knew they were skeptical of his age, and said, "Do I have spinach in my teeth or something?"

"Well," said Bagman, ignoring this all, "As you all know-"

Suddenly, Dumbledore announced, "Harry Potter!" as the seemingly shell-shocked boy stumbled into the room.

A silence ensued that thickened to the point of exhaustion before-

"Whelming," Robin grinned. Something interesting _at last_.

* * *

**All comments are much appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

As Harry walked towards the secluded, dark room where the teachers, headmasters, and champions were congregating, he could almost feel the burning glares scanning him from every corner of the room. Even Ron refused to look at him in a civil way, and instead settled for a confused and slightly offended look. Harry was confused himself, he hadn't even put his name into the cup!

As he walked him, faced with an increasingly awkward silence, Robert beamed madly at him and remarked, "Whelming." Harry just wished he knew what that meant.

"Astounding," Ludo Bagman said squeezing Harry's shoulders, "For the first time in history, we have four schools, as you all know. But for the first time in history, we have FIVE CHAMPIONS! May I introduce, Harry Potter, champion of Hogwarts!"

"But," mumbled Harry uncertainly, "I never put my name in." He slumped on a nearby armchair and tried to gather his thoughts.

"You didn't ask someone to put your name into the cup, an older student perhaps?" asked Dumbledore quietly. The other headmasters, sans Zatara, were fuming at this extra chance Hogwarts got.

"Isn't it just like you, Dumbledore, to sneak in the extra glory for your house?" fumed Karkaroff loudly, with Madame Maxime half nodding.

"Ze boy should not compete," said the towering woman, and it was a wonder that Harry did not shrink back. Why wouldn't anyone believe him?

"Vy is zis little boy here?" asked Fleur, seeming endlessly irritated by his presence. She crossed her arms and glared at Harry, before gracefully settling on a seat himself.

"Hey!" exclaimed Robert before Harry could even react, "If he's a little boy, then what am I? A toddler?" Robert flipped off his seat and cartwheeled to Fleur, before gaining a disapproving look from the girl that said she clearly thought he was one.

Crouch simply declared in his clean-cut voice while staring intently at Harry, "He must compete. There is a binding magical contract."

A loud clanking was heard as Moody stood up and addressed an issue glimmering on the surface of Harry's mind. "Why would someone want Harry Potter to compete? Think about this. This is the most dangerous tournament any student ever has to face, with unimaginable danger. It would be a perfect time to rig up something and make it look like an accident. Someone wants Potter dead."

"But the boy put the name in himself. And who are you to judge? I seem to remember you find murder attempts on a daily basis," said Karkaroff, waving his hands in the air.

"But Harry was telling the truth." commented Robert.

"How do you know that? You can't be older than twelve!" yelled Karkaroff, shaking Robert violently.

"STOP!" said Zatara, pulling Karkaroff away, "I will not let you manhandle my students."

"Yeah, and anyways, I'm _thirteen_, there's a difference. Anyways, Professor Moody is being perfectly logical. Harry's name was given out in a _separate school_. No seventh year in this school could hoodwink the Triwizard Cup. A death eater, or one of the other myriad people who want Harry dead could possess that ability though."

"I think," said Dumbledore, interrupting before the conversation became too heated, "We should discuss this later. We all know that Harry must compete, there is the magical contract. But for now, we all had a long night, it is time to go to bed."

Giving Harry one more glare, Fleur stalked off with Madame Maxime in front of her. Krum grumbled something, while following Karkaroff who looked like he was ready to rip off Harry's head. The rest filed off, and in the end, Harry was left with a thoughtful Robert Zitka.

"This doesn't make sense..."

"Yes it does. You said it yourself, someone wants me dead," muttered Harry bitterly. He remembered Ron's look before he left, Ron wasn't going to believe him this time.

"Yeah, but if it is Voldemort who wants you dead, then he could just send an assassin or something. Shadows? This is way to complicated to just be an attempt at a murder that'll just look like an accident. There's something we overlooked."

As they travelled up to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry said, "Balderdash," and the Fat Lady asked while swinging open, "Are you really the Hogwarts Champion?"

Ignoring her entirely, he entered the Common Room to see that there was a large celebration for him, with cheering hordes of people and Angelina congratulating him happily. "If it isn't me, at least it's from Gryffindor!" But the one person Harry was looking for, Ron, was not in the group. Robert had disappeared, presumably to find Wally, and Harry alone trudged up to his dormitory, to find Ron lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Before Harry could find the words to say, Ron asked, "How did you put your name in?"

This snapped Harry. He had been asking himself that all night, and others wouldn't stop asking that too. "I didn't. Someone else did."

"Can't you tell me the truth? I'm your closest friend! How could you put your name in and not tell me?"

"Because I didn't!" After shouting, the lights were closed, and they went to bed.

Harry didn't know what to make of it, when the next morning, Ron didn't even say a word.

* * *

Harry didn't know how he survived the next few days, if not for the constant support of Hermione and the Zatara students. The Zatara students all seemed to believe that Harry was telling the truth, when the only other who did was Hermione. When asked why, Robert just said, "You're a horrible liar, we would've spotted the lie from a mile away."

"Though," Hermione said, as they climbed the stairs to a double Charms class, "I've been thinking. Robert, why did you call yourself Boy Wonder? I know about Robin the Boy Wonder, heard rumours about him when I visited some American cousins in Gotham."

A fleeting moment passed when Robert looked slightly awkward, before he regained his charisma and said, "It's what my best friend Babs called me in school. Very annoying, but somewhat endearing. Though I know about Robin, met him once, he was traught."

"I thought Wally is your best friend," said Harry. The two were like brothers.

"Wally's my older brother, but he's only in magic. In the US, you have to attend school, and we go to Zatara's Academy after hours, sometimes even into midnight. Babs is my friend at school. Magic is extra-curricular, you see."

"Fascinating," said Hermione, her eyes glowing with enthusiasm as it did every single time she learned something new about Zatara's Academy for Specialized Magic.

The entered the classroom early, and Professor Flitwick informed them that they would be practicing _'Engorgio'_, a growth charm.

As they practiced making the chocolates increase in size (the incentive was that, the better you grew it, the more chocolate you get to eat), Harry asked, "What do you think the first task is going to be?"

"You have to battle something, obviously, something big. You can only bring your wand, so that means it is a test of reaction time and quick thinking," said Hermione. She added after some thought, "Robert, can you bring your charm?" She grew her chocolate to the size of an encyclopaedia before it stopped inflating with mass.

A few weeks ago, they discovered that Robert never used a wand, because his form of magic used an aquamarine birthstone that had a plugged hollow bit filled with what seemed like blood. The Aquamarine was carved with the sign of Aries and had something in Robert's own language carved on, a sort of mantra that he never explained. The aquamarine itself was strung onto his neck and hung by a brown silk.

"Of course! It would be considered discrimination, like if someone who performs Mediterranean magic was confiscated of his symbols."

"Oh yes," said Hermione, excited to discuss the subject of equality, "That is why they had the Statute of Equality in 1846! But still, the House Elves don't get this kind of favours."

Before Hermione could begin ranting about inequality and promoting SPEW, Colin Creevey appeared at the door, saying, "Harry Potter and Robert Zitka are to report to the dungeons for the Weighing of the Wands."

Sighing in relief, Harry slung his bag over his shoulders and packed up the books, while Robert somersaulted to Colin. Colin was staring at Harry with starstruck eyes, grinning gleefully as he skipped alongside Harry, leading the way, with his camera still on his neck. Robert noticed this and smirked as Harry fidgeted uncomfortably under Colin's disturbing gaze.

Soon, they arrived at the dungeon where the Weighing of the Wands was to take place. For a dungeon, it was rather spacious and light, with sun streaming from the barred windows. Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, Ludo Bagman, Ollivander, and a square-faced woman with horn-rimmed sunglasses were standing around the other champions, who all had their wands out.

"Ah, Harry, Robert, you chose to join us," said Dumbledore in a good-natured manner. He signalled for them to line up beside Cedric, and Colin snapped one final photo of Harry before scampering off.

"Welcome to the Weighing of the Wands. Ollivander will be checking to make sure your wands are fully functional. Now, this is Rita Skeeter, she will be doing a piece on the weighing in the Daily Prophet," said Bagman, as if anxious to get it over with.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with Harry before we start?" said Skeeter, "He is the youngest champion after all. It would add some color to the article." Skeeter had a predatory look in her face.

"Told you I look older than you," snickered Robert quietly to Harry, who looked back skeptically. Underneath the clothing, Robert probably had a lot of muscle to be able to pull off the flips, but he looked quite scrawny and was very short for his age.

"Um, Ms. Skeeter-" began Harry.

"Call me Rita."

"Yes Rita, Robert's younger than me."

"Oh yes, well I'll talk to him too then," she said, turning with the same predatory look at Robert, who frowned slightly, muttering something about how much he hated Harry for doing this to him.

"Of course Rita!" agreed Ludo, who then proceeded to pat Harry on the back boisterously, causing Harry to stumble. Robert strode confidently beside him, with one of those smiles that charmed, but Harry soon realized was fake.

Thinking back to the talk he had with Hermione about Ron's behavior, Harry groaned at the thought of how much he was exacerbating the problems by accepting this interview.

Sitting down in what seemed like an expanded broom-closet, Rita took a Quick Quotes Quill out of her bag. She began with Harry.

**(Following is an excerpt from the Goblet of Fire)**

So, Harry... what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Er -" said Harry, but he was distracted by the quill. Even though he wasn't speaking, it was dashing across the parchment, and in its wake he could make out a fresh sentence:

An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic past, disfigures the otherwise charming face of Harry Potter, whose eyes-

"Ignore the quill, Harry," said Rita Skeeter firmly. Reluctantly Harry looked up at her instead, trying to ignore a sniggering Robert. "Now- why did you decide to enter the tournament, Harry?"

"I didn't," said Harry. "I don't know how my name got into the Goblet of Fire. I didn't put it in there."

Rita Skeeter raised one heavily penciled eyebrow.

"Come now, Harry, there's no need to be scared of getting into trouble. We all know you shouldn't really have entered at all. But don't worry about that. Our readers love a rebel."

"But I didn't enter," Harry repeated. "I don't know who -"

"How do you feel about the tasks ahead?" said Rita Skeeter. "Excited? Nervous?"

"I haven't really thought. . . yeah, nervous, I suppose," said Harry. His insides squirmed uncomfortably as he spoke.

"Champions have died in the past, haven't they?" said Rita Skeeter briskly. "Have you thought about that at all?"

"Well. . . they say it's going to be a lot safer this year," said Harry.

The quill whizzed across the parchment between them, back and forward as though it were skating.

"Of course, you've looked death in the face before, haven't you?" said Rita Skeeter, watching him closely. "How would you say that's affected you?"

"Er," said Harry, yet again.

"Do you think that the trauma in your past might have made you keen to prove yourself? To live up to your name? Do you think that perhaps you were tempted to enter the Triwizard Tournament because-"

"I didn't enter," said Harry, starting to feel irritated.

"Can you remember your parents at all?" said Rita Skeeter, talking over him.

"No," said Harry.

"How do you think they'd feel if they knew you were competing in the Triwizard Tournament? Proud? Worried? Angry?"

Harry was feeling really annoyed now. How on earth was he to know how his parents would feel if they were alive? He could feel Rita Skeeter watching him very intently. Frowning, he avoided her gaze and hooked down at words the quill had just written:

_Tears fill those startlingly green eyes as our conversation turns to the parents he can barely remember._

"I have NOT got tears in my eyes!" said Harry loudly.

**(Excerpt Ends)**

* * *

As much as Robin found it extremely amusing the see the tactless Rita Skeeter interview Harry, he decided it was high time that he pitched in and distracted Skeeter from his friend. "Rita, if I may ask," said Robin using his polite Dick Grayson voice, "Is that the entire interview. I'm afraid we don't have much more time before the weighing begins, and though it has been enchanting, I just wished to know..."

"Oh yes. Well, I still have a few questions to ask you too Robert," her attention snapping from Harry, who was breathing a sigh of relief.

"Shoot," Robin replied confidently.

"Tell me a bit about yourself," she began, with that hunter's look in her eye, her scarlet talons gripping her crocodile-skin bag. When Robin first saw her, he immediately realized that she was another wanna-be Vicki Vale.

"Well, I've been practicing magic since I was 5, my parents taught me. When I was 8 I began training at Zatara's and when I was 9 I was taken out of private lessons and into the classes. I was born on March 21st, you could write that too...My magic consists of my rich Romani heritage. That's Gypsy to all the culturally ignorant people out there. Oh, and my favourite animal of all time is the elephant."_  
_

"Interesting," she said, as if she was trying to grasp the little holes in the story that she could rip apart. "Now, Robert, what do your parents think about you entering the tournament at such a young age?"

"They're dead," he replied coolly, shrugging, "Do you want the tragic orphan act? Or do you want the real thing?"

The Quick-Quotes Quill was scribbling furiously now, though Robin didn't even bother to look. It was always the same... Every single interview he had to go to with Bruce.

Rita blanched at his words, and continued, "How did they die?"

"Prematurely."

"Accident?"

"I wish."

This soon became a tennis match between the two. Short, brisk questions and one-word answers.

"How do you feel about that?"

"Used to it."

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about the tasks ahead?"

"Whelmed."

"What?" For once Rita was taken by surprise.

"You can be overwhelmed, you can be underwhelmed, what about just whelmed?" It was a gimmick he never pulled as Richard Grayson, mild-mannered ward of Bruce Wayne. But he wasn't Richard Grayson right now, so who cared?

"How do you think your parents would feel about you participating?"

"Proud."

"How are your grades?"

"Best in class."

"If you could say one more thing to your parents what would you say?"

"That I love them, what more is there to say?"

"Do you have any romance in your life?"

"If being forced into reading Gone with the Wind for English counts, then yes. If in real life, then no."

"No girlfriend at home holding vigil?"

"I have a pet dog. He's called Ace."

"First kiss?"

"My mom, kissed me on the cheek when I was born."

"Any siblings?"

"My guardian has enough of a handful with me."

"Where do you live?"

"Bludhaven." It was his cover story.

"How do you handle the interview so well?"

"Talent and charm."

"Are you friends with Harry?"

"Yes."

"Does your mutual trauma bring you two together?"

"No."

"How close would you say the two of you are?"

"As close as two random people who met a few weeks ago can be."

"Anything else you want to say to the readers?"

"Don't do drink and drive."

"Any personal reason for this?"

"Do I have any personal reasons to be talking to the readers?"

"Anything else?"

"Don't move to Bludhaven or Gotham. Both cities are filled with crime."

_"Can you give a message that isn't a PSA?"_

"No."

At that, Rita seemed almost ready to rip her curls out. She breathing deeply, when Dumbledore came through the door and said, "Time to weigh the wands, I hope the conversation was illuminating," the man added as he saw Rita's flustered face.

After waiting for all the other wands to be weighed, Ollivander finally came to Robin. Taking off his charm, Robin handed it gently to the mysterious man.

"Hmm, I never thought I'd see the day...a Romani Jewel. I thought the magic was forgotten after the Holocaust."

"Buried, not forgotten," replied Robin cryptically, thinking back to the stories his mother told to him about the horrific times.

"Your birthstone...aquamarine?"

"Yes."

"Handcrafted, homemade?"

"As are all things in Romani Magic."

"And the carvings, what does it say?"

"It means, _Destined for greatness_."

"Quite ambitious...Is it...blood at the core of the charm?"

"The bond between a mother and child, forged through blood. Clever, and a very ancient form of magic."

"Unbreakable bond. Til death do we part does not apply does it?" Ollivander's queer, misty eyes roamed on Robin's stubborn and slightly impatient form.

At those words Robin smirked, and said, "Never."

"It seems you added some blood, not magic though, does it break the power?"

"Only strengthens."

"The existence of magic does not matter if the bonds are there, doesn't it?"

"Quite right, Mr. Ollivander."

"So," said Dumbledore noticing the confused look on everyone else's face, "It means that the charm is powered by love, to be simplified."

"The correct term," nodded Ollivander, "Is the blood bond."

"So yes," said Robin, "It's pretty astrous."

* * *

Reading this excerpt in Rita Skeeter's article, Robin laughed. The Team was sitting by the lake, and doing a scan of the grounds to determine any magical and scientific anomalies. It was just a hunch, but he went by hunches all the time, so why not now?

After thirty minutes spent on his gymnastics routine, Robin looked over to the Lake, where Kaldur and Viktor Krum were currently swimming. Kaldur and Viktor seemed to be the only people who could stand the cold, and were on very good terms with each other.

A sudden beeping sounded from his belt. Checking his Holo-Computer discreetly to check what it was, Robin gasped.

"Oh god. But it can't be!" he exclaimed.

But it was.

The reason Ra's attacked Hogwarts?

It was built right on top of a Lazarus Pit.

* * *

**Because Batman gave Ra's no access to any of the pits. Though Ra's has a gigantic supply of back-up, he still needs a permanent fix to the problem. So voila, he decides to invade Hogwarts!**

**And so does the rest of the Light...**

**The next chapter: The First Task. The moment you've all been waiting for! Sorta. Not really.**

**All reviews are much appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

It was while Robert was looking at the bag with interest that it struck Harry. He forgot to tell him! While Harry had warned Cedric of what the First Task was to entail, he forgot to tell the same to Robert, so when Fleur took out a miniature model of a dragon, he was the only one who seemed even mildly surprised.

"Dragons? Why do I think America's getting the shorter end of the stick when the only dragons are the gang members of the Red Dragons?" Robert mused. After Krum and Cedric both get their models, Harry hesitantly puts his hands in, taking out a Hungarian Horntail, with the crimson number 4 inscribed on it.

Robert stuck his hand in for the last dragon, and took out a Norwegian Ridgeback.

Suddenly struck by a whim, Harry asked Bagman, "Do you know what that Norwegian Ridgeback is called?"

"Let me think about that...Oh yes, of course! How could I forget? They called her Norberta...saying something about them thinking it was male before they found out it is female!" he replied, ruffling Harry's hair, an action which definitely made Harry less comfortable.

Harry smiled slightly, but the choking nervousness was still threatening to boil over in him. But then beside him, there was Robert, face full of carelessness, and Harry could not help but choke out, "Aren't you nervous?"

"Oh?" replied Robert, "Actually, not at all, it isn't the most dangerous thing I've done. I mean that dragons are big and lumbering, their accuracy would be _way_ off, and they would be incredibly easy to dodge. And its movements are sluggish, simple, and do you notice how easy it would be to just jump around it?"

Wanting to respond in disbelief, Harry could not seem to find his tongue. He was far too nervous, and even Robert's calmer presence could not soothe him.

"Harry, you seem distraught."

"Of course I'm distraught! I'm about to face a dragon!" Harry managed to force through his frozen jaw.

"You know, you remind me of this experience I had with Arty. She was all worried over these murderous things I won't elaborate on, so I told her, _Get traught or get dead._"

Get dead? That didn't help Harry's nerves at all.

Soon, after standing there in the same position for what seemed like hours, they called him out.

* * *

"The fifth champion is the fastest to get the egg! This is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!" boomed Bagman from the box. He seemed oddly giddy about this, but Robin was happy for his friend, especially since mere minutes ago the boy seemed ready to vomit out his insides.

Hearing his cue, Robin waved at Harry as he went outside. Waving at the crowd with his overused Richard Grayson smile that somehow had some 2nd year girls swoon in the crowds, Robin's stride was packed with gusto.

Suddenly, Robin decided to shift into a fighting stance. Grabbing his charm from the place around his neck, Robin speaks a quick incantation and spills out some of the blood in the charm before him, where a smoke starts to form. Soon, scene before shifts into an illusion for everyone but Robin himself, but Robin held the image well in his imagination.

It was that horrifying half-dark half-light scenery, where all the shadows were twisted and the sun was blotted out. There were ghostly demons twisting in and out of the shadows, screaming of guilt and of how he could have stopped them from falling down and down and down and down... It was what Robin saw when he was affected with Scarecrow's fear gas.

He could still remember the suffocating shadows and devastating, leaping masses that seemed to follow his every move. And then there was the blood. It was the same type of blood that he saw the moment his parents hit the ground, and it came in tidal waves. The dragon was in panic and confusion, while the audience members were horrified by what they were seeing.

But now, though the image was deeply ingrained in his mind, Robin was able to let out a carefree, creeping cackle that echoed through the fields.

He flipped on the dragon, who was too petrified with terror to protest, somersaulted under her, and tumbled to the nest.

Robin grabbed the golden egg, and within seconds, he was back at his starting position. With a snap of his fingers, the illusion vanished, and everyone looked around themselves, wondering what had happened.

Noticing the audience's bewildered glances his way, he shrugged sheepishly and called out, "If you're guessing what that was, well it was MAGIC!"

Never was there a more awkward silence.

* * *

"Two minutes. Two bloody minutes. That was amazing! That was bonkers! I swear the guy's mad!" exclaimed Ron. All was mended but a few minutes ago, after the score landed me in first place. But then Robert's turn came on, and I rushed out, ignoring Madame Pomfrey's protests, to see the outcome and to make sure that the boy's confidence wasn't getting him killed.

It took, as Ron phrased it, two bloody minutes, for Robert to come out completely unscathed.

"So, Harry, your flight back there was definitely astrous. You had no need to worry at all!" Robert beamed at him, though Harry thought he saw bags under the boy's eyes.

Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Megan Morse, and Connor Kent all walked in right behind him, as was Hermione and Ginny.

"So Wally, still so sure magic doesn't exist?" asked Ron, challenging the red-head on the only thing they didn't agree on.

"There were engines in the broom! And Rob was just using fear gas!" yelled Wally, causing both Artemis and Ginny to slap him.

"I like you." decided Artemis, after studying Ginny clinically, "We think on the same page."

"Harry, that worked out really well! You perfected that summoning charm!" said Hermione, an almost giddy expression of pride and relief on her face.

"Well, let's see my scores. You really got traught, Harry," said Robert, as he turned to look outside the tent.

Artemis raised her eyebrows, turning to Harry and saying, "He told you to Get traught or get dead, didn't he?"

Harry nodded numbly as the judges outside were making their decisions.

After little consideration, Crouch sent out a **9** shaped ribbon into the air. Bagman gave a **9**, while Dumbledore, Zatara, and Madame Maxime shot **10**s out of their wands, though Madame Maxime did so after great hesitation. Then, Karkaroff, grumbling, sent out an **8**, which was the lowest anyone could go without people knowing that she or he was _seriously_ prejudiced. That in total, gave Robert a **56**, which meant that he was first place among the champions. **  
**

As Bagman entered, seeming disgruntled at Robert for some reason, he began to explain the clue for the egg.

Suddenly, a shrill beeping filled the room. Robert rubbed at his temples, and retrieved something from his pockets that was shaped surprisingly like a bat.

Taking a peek of the gadget, Robert smiled sheepishly at everyone around him, and said, "Sorry, I have to go. Go- Bludhaven calls." He gave a meaningful look to his friends, who nodded in understanding and left, before he himself disappearing.

"Believe me, that guy is still bonkers." whined Ron once again.

"I think he's nice," declared Ginny, in a tone that was too much like Mrs. Weasley's to be good.

"That's only because you fancy him." grumbled Ron, shrugging stiffly.

"I don't fancy him."_  
_

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Liar!"

_"I DON'T FANCY HIM!"_

As Harry leaned on a pillar with his uninjured arm, his gaze turned to the other champions and Bagman. They were, as expected, deeply vexed. And as expected, Ron and Ginny were soon kicked out of the tent.

* * *

It was definitely not supposed to turn out like this. Robin was not supposed to be alone with the Joker, meeting the Clown Prince of Crime's crazy collection of chaotic crowbars. He was not supposed to be fighting the effects of fear gas, trying to dodge Joker's unpredictable hits, and trying to wrap his stab wound with gauze at the same time. Why did Batman just have to be off world when there was an Arkham _and_ Blackgate breakout? Why couldn't they wait for a better day to demolish the prison walls?

Mentally counting the number of villains he had left to lock up, Robin nimbly dodged the crowbar again, tying up some of the thugs too.

Was if 34? He got 142 of the small-time crooks from Blackgate Penitentiary, there were 32 of them left. That would be easy pickings. He managed to catch Bane by surprise, Cluemaster and Ivo too, but he hadn't the time to get Wrath yet.

To his fury, Tony Zucco was still roaming the streets freely, but he had to put that for later, Zucco could not do much damage with old age catching up to him.

For Arkham, he got Two-Face, who turned himself in at a flip of a coin, the Penguin, Victor Zsasz was surprisingly easy, the man was probably drunk or on drugs, and then after that he barely managed to throw in Doctor Phosphorus, Scarecrow, and Killer Croc before he met up with the final challenge of the night: Joker and Harley.

But then again, after this, he still had to get Black Mask and Freeze, this was going to be a long night. He did let Catwoman go though, since Selina was going through another one of her 'times of month' when she wanted to help out the heroes.

She was dealing with some Gotham crazies herself.

He had called over Roy, since Red Arrow was a capable non-meta who was free for the night, but Roy could only deal with the Blackgate small fry, while only a real Gotham hero could deal with Arkham inmates without having to go there themselves. Thank god, Riddler wasn't transferred from Belle Reve, that villain was as annoying as Malfoy.

"Who cares about intellectual superiority? If you're so smart, get a job!" he muttered furiously as he threw a gas pellet at Harley, who promptly fainted. Though it was before she managed to crack his left arm.

The Joker laughed maniacally as his crowbar 'Felicia' managed to hit Robin's gut, rupturing _something_. Then the crowbar hit Robin's head, hard, as Joker turned away to give a sideways glance to Harley. Robin took the opportunity to inject the Joker with a sleeping formula, and he tied up the two unconscious clowns beside their goons, before trudging away.

Only Freeze and- that was when he saw Poison Ivy trapping him with her vines.

"Hell no," he groaned as she stalked up and caressed his cheek. Why was Ivy always so flirty?

"I'm not doing anything wrong am I?" she asked in that sickly sweet impersonation of Harley Quinn.

"No, but can you let me go? I know you weren't breaking out of Arkham. Selina's on the other side of town, Red. If you want to know, she is paying the rent for your apartment this month. You could just ask," he shrugged, Robin did not have time for Ivy, and Selina told him that Pamela decided to be nice for the rest of the month, to be easy on Catwoman, who was occasionally patrolling Gotham with Batman out.

Why didn't Selina tell _Harley_ that?

Ivy sighed, and rolled her eyes. "You're off the hook for tonight Birdy, I'll try to kill you sometime next week. I don't like following crowd, and trying to kill you seems all the rage tonight."

"Thanks," Robin grumbled, limping off to Selina to check if she got everyone.

Using his grappling hook and ignoring his profusely bleeding bullet wound from Penguin, he arrived at the rooftop where he was to meet with Roy and Selina.

Collapsing to his knees and leaning on the pillar, he could see Roy spring up to him and say, "What happened?"

"Shouldn't you know? Arkham happened," he slurred, a bout of dizziness hitting him. There was a definitely a concussion.

"What should I do, get you to Doctor Leslie?"

"I still need to get...Freeze, Mask," Robin muttered, barely making out the shadow that pounced to his side.

"I'll get that," she hissed. Good old Selina...way less creepy than Talia.

The next part was a blur. He got Roy to get him to the rendezvous point he set up with Dumbledore. Dumbledore apparated him back to Hogsmeade, where he carried the boy to Hogwarts' Hospital Wing, where a horrified Madame Pomfrey hastily patched him up, and he fell into a dreary, nightmare-filled sleep...they forgot the antidote to the fear gas...

_They're flying through the air. Their faces have the most glorious of smiles on them. You're ready for your cue, but then you see something is wrong, you hesitate. _

_And then they're falling. _

_They're falling. _

_They're falling!_

_THEY'RE FALLING!_

_They land._

_And oh...the blood. _

_The blood!  
_

_There's TOO MUCH BLOOD!_

_But you simply can't find your voice, it's gone like the Flying Graysons. _

_When you find it, all you can do is scream. _

It was definitely not supposed to turn out like this.

* * *

**Well, ain't I just sunshine and rainbows?**

**For the Yule Ball, most of the couples will be the norm. **

**(Ignore the next part, just useless ramblings of random things)**

**Oh and um, I have to go to the washroom. **

**Does anyone like fudge bars?**

**Is it just me, or does everyone notice that people go to People's Court for really ridiculous reasons? SO HE SOLD YOU A BAD COUCH! **

**I really crave chestnuts. **

**Batman doesn't know everything, only ALFRED DOES!**

**Did you know that you can use nail clippers to cut hair?**

**Joker would probably use it for torture. **

**Who got nightmares from Heath Ledger's portrayal of Joker?**

**It was just...It was THE JOKER. Too bad...so tragic...**

**I want to watch the Lorax. **

**I am way too excited about watermelons. **

**Spider Monkeys are the best animals in the world. A combination of a spider and a monkey.**

**Bye. **

**But Mistah Jay, we haven't even had our fun yet!**

**Don't worry Harley dear, Batsy and Bird boy will be here next week, and we'll put a smile on Batsy's ugly wugly face. **

**YAY MISTAH JAY!**

**I want to hire cheshire to make someone...disappear...**


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell happened to you?"

Harry sighed, trying to flatten his unruly hair, while Ron gawped at the sheepishly smiling, waving figure on the hospital bed.

At around five in the morning, Wally sprinted to Ron and Harry, face full of fear and horror. Harry's heart plummeted when he heard the words, 'critical condition', though he didn't know who it was yet. Then, after two hours of waiting outside Hospital Wing, due to the desperate urging of Wally and the other Zatara's Institute students, they were let in to see Robert, face full of livid, black bruises.

Wally was talking at impossibly fast speeds, complaining about how Robert took unnecessary risks, didn't answer his 'Comm. Link', worried all the members of the Team (Harry assumed he mean't the group of Zatara's Institute students), and was a bat -_wait what was Wally warbling about?_ As Crock punched Robert lightly on the shoulder, Megan Morse hugged him tightly, Kent gave a non-committal grunt and an Earth-scorching glare, Wally babbled furiously, and Kaldur'ahm gazed at the entire scene with concerned yet slightly amusing expression, Harry could not help but back into the corner of the Hospital Wing and feel like he was heavily intruding on something personal.

Ron was just dumbstruck, arms lolling at his sides and tongue hanging. Hermione gasped when she first saw, clutching her school bag with a hard look in her eyes, and then proceeded to help the boy catch up on his homework, which seemed to be the only thing that Hermione could think of doing.

"Er," Robert began, trying to scratch the back of his head and wincing when he aggravated his ribs, "Arkham breakout." Suddenly his voice lowered, and he gave Harry, Ron and Hermione a look that said clearly that the next words would be personal. Nevertheless, Harry still caught some of the whispers.

_"Joker...Harley...I hate hyenas...flirty Red...Bats off-world...Roy, Speedy...Penguin's umbrella...Black Mask...Catwoman...crowbars hurt...Two-Face's coin...fear gas...bullet...nothing serious..."_

Halfway through listening, Harry just stopped trying to make sense of the barely audible hissing. There were a few words, such as 'Joker', 'crowbars', and 'bullet' that instigated a gasp from one of the members.

As he pulled out a chair, and sat down, Harry decided that he officially agreed with Ron. The students of Zatara's Institute of Specialized Magic were definitely bonkers. Either that or they were speaking in some mysterious code.

It was only when he left that Harry noticed how strained Robert's smile was.

* * *

So, Dobby and Winky are at Hogwarts. Who would have thought? Harry pondered as he swung his rubber haddock at Robert's churro.

"Weasley, Potter, West! Would you pay attention?" McGonagall snapped at the three having a sword fight with Fred and George's trick wands. Robert, who was fighting with them just a moment ago, quickly hid his away as soon as McGonagall's head veered to their direction, much to Harry's frustration. Sheepishly, they pocketed the haddock, rubber chicken, and pool noodle and turned to the teacher.

It was the end of the transfiguration lesson, and the guinea fowls they were transforming into guinea pigs had all been given small quarters (Lavender and Pavarti were giggling and pointing at the ones they worked on, though McGonagall stated that they would not be allowed to keep any of them) and fed. Harry had done a successful job, Ron's was still a vibrant blue hue, Wally refused to do anything, saying that magic did not exist, and Robert finished his halfway through the lesson, though the boy always seemed visibly tired after using magic.

"Now that these three have made the generous decision to act their age," McGonagall gave Harry a piercing glare, as if expecting him to do better than Ron and Wally, "I have something to announce to the class. As is tradition with the Triwizard Tournament, during the Winter Break, we will be hosting the Yule Ball."

"This is open only to Fourth Years and higher, which, if you wish to know, includes you, Mr. Zitka." Robert gave a curt nod of approval, though his expression was unfathomable behind the sunglasses.

"You may invite a younger student to be your partner at the ball. The Ball begins at 8 o'clock on Christmas Day, and ends at twelve o'clock in the Great Hall. Dress robes are to be worn." McGonagall's voice became a whiplash when Wally and Ron groaned theatrically.

"The Yule Ball is a time to relax," McGonagall said in an uptight voice, as if she was never further from relaxing in her life.

When Lavender and Parvati began giggling with each other in their corner, McGonagall sent them a disapproving look.

"However, this does not mean that I do not expect the best behavior from Hogwarts students, especially Gryffindor," for a second her eyes looked predatory, as if trying to weed out the miscreants. It did get the point across. All the students were suddenly nodding along, alarmed looks on their faces.

She cleared her throat and continued, "If word of any misbehavior reaches my ears, then rest assured that there will be consequences."

On that note, the bell's shrill ring sounded across the grounds, and the normal din of activity echoed through the classroom as the students filed out, chattering about the occasion.

"Potter, Zitka, a word," Professor McGonagall called curtly after the two retreating students. They stuffed their trick wands back into their bags, and hurried back to class.

Hoping with all his heart that this was not about the haddock, Harry proceeded sluggishly towards the teacher's table. After the lingering students left the classroom, McGonagall coughed and said, "The champions and their partners are expected-"

Just realizing that this was not about the haddock, Harry said rather stupidly, "Partners?"

McGonagall just stared at him as if trying to figure out whether or not Harry was joking or just dumb. "For Ball, Potter, dance partners."_  
_

Robert smiled skeptically at Harry's horror-struck face.

"But-but-but I don't dance." Harry hoped that this feeble excuse would allow him to avoid humiliation.

"I can teach you," Robert piped up, expression now devilish, with a mischievous smile that gave Fred and George a run for their money. It was probably revenge for roping him into Skeeter's interview.

"That is arranged then. As I was saying, the Champions and their Partners are expected to open the Ball. That will be all," McGonagall ended.

As Harry entered the hallway, he turned to Robert, an almost pleading look in his eye, and shook the other boy's shoulders hissing, "What have you done?"

"Who do you want to ask to the dance?" Robert asked, completely ignoring the terrified and somewhat murderous expression in Harry's face, and wiping off some feathers off his sleeves.

"Um, well, there is this fifth-year Ravenclaw girl, Cho Chang," Harry murmured, embarrassed but still falling for the distraction.

"Mmhmm, seems interesting, you did have your eye on her during the Start of Year Feast."

"No I didn't!" Harry waved his arms incredulously at Robert's knowing smirk.

"Yes you did, now when are you planning on asking her?"

"Sometime. Girls travel in packs, I need to corner her! What about you, do you have someone in mind?"

"Of course I do, she's someone you know well. Though I'm not telling who it is yet. I'd like to see who you'd guess, and with Ron and Wally's help, it will definitely be some stupid guesses."

"You're not planning on asking Hermione, are you? Balderdash." Harry turned to the Fat Lady, who nodded sleepily, and swung open. They went in and sat down by the fire where Wally and Ron already began another fight with the trick wands, while a gaggle of girls giggled excitedly at their entrance.

"No. She's _older_ than me." Robert gave a look strikingly similar to the one that McGonagall gave him, somewhere along the lines of questioning Harry's sanity.

Harry sat down by Ron, and asked Ron who he was going to ask to the Yule Ball.

"Someone pretty really. I said no Eloise Midgeon, her nose is off-center."

Hermione, who was sitting beside them penning a long essay for Arithmancy, huffed angrily and said, "So you just want someone who looks good?"

"Yeah."

"Shallow, insufferable toad." Hermione pocketed her items and proceeded to march to the girl's dormitory.

"What got up her nose?" Ron wondered aloud, sending Harry a skeptical look.

"I dunno," Harry replied, focusing his attention on how he was going to ask Cho out. She was always surrounded by a herd of gigging friends. How could he corner her?

Now that Harry had finished the First Task, this daunting one seemed quite intimidating. If only he had Robert's cocky confidence. This was going to be very difficult. Throughout the day, two people stared at Harry like he was crazy. Now that he thought about it, he would be very lucky if he could get through the Yule Ball with his sanity intact.

* * *

Robin knew the moment McGonagall made the announcement who he was going to ask. Ginny Weasley at first reminded himself so much of Babs that he had to know more about her. And the more they met, the more they talked, the more it became apparent that she was the magical counterpart of his best friend. If the same age and hair color weren't clues, then the headstrong personalities that wouldn't listen to just anyone had to be the lead.

Slipping away from the Team's discussion about the Light's plans with the Lazarus Pit and wondering about what the 'package' Ra's mentioned was, Robin leaped over to the Gryffindor Table, his wounds from a few days ago completely healed (They should get a healer for the Watchtower, beats having to wait weeks for a simple fracture when they could just heal it in a night).

Moving to sit beside Ginny, Robin tapped her gently on the shoulder, ignoring some of Hermione's skeptical glance his way.

With a start, she turned to find herself face to face with the smirking sunglasses.

"Good evening Ginny," Robin smiled. He could hide his nervousness for a moment. She was so close, but what if she said no? A girl like her was once, or twice considering Babs, in a lifetime.

"Oh, um, hi Robert!" she said, looking slightly nervous herself, fingers clawing at the tablecloth.

In that second, all his years of training from Bruce on how to charm women disappeared. After all, it only worked when you were talking with a woman you did _not_ have any sort of feeling for. He blurted out rather ungracefully (how about _dis-_gracefully?) at a speed that would make Barry proud, "Would you like to go the Yule Ball with me?"

For a second she seemed like she was at a loss at what to say, before she grinned brightly, and nodded, but then faltered, "Should I wear something fancy?"

Robin inwardly grinned as his training with Bruce kicked in. He said, "Don't worry about that, I'll order something by owl. Until next time, mademoiselle." And he slipped away, leaving Ginny blushing furiously and Hermione smiling knowingly.

This was going to be astrous.

* * *

Two days from the Yule Ball, and Harry and Ron were slumped, dejected, in their armchairs in the common room, with only a slightly snarky Ginny to keep them company. Even though the reasonable part of his mind that sounded surprisingly like Hermione told him that it was not Cedric's fault, Harry could not help but want to punch the other champion's face in. Ron was sulking, head in hands, wondering how in the world he could have possibly decided to ask _Fleur_ to the ball.

"Well, there are always other girls in the school," Ginny commented offhandedly, penning an essay for charms.

"Yeah, but I asked _Fleur Delacour _ to the Ball, I'm never going to live it down!" Ron exclaimed, hands clawing at his hair. A gaggle of first-years jumped in fright, and moved away, still tittering.

"Ask someone else!"

"I still need to find someone for the Ball, who can I still ask?" Harry wondered aloud, scratching his chin absentmindedly.

At that moment, Hermione chose to appear, hands laden with copy after copy of books. Ron looked up with a sudden glimmer of enlightenment in his eyes, similar to how Fred and George looked whenever they came up with a new, devious trick.

"Hermione, you're a girl! You can go the dance with me, and Ginny can go with Harry!" Ron said in a voice that expected it all to be arranged.

"Thank you Ron," Hermione replied scathingly, "For noticing that I am a girl. But someone else already noticed that before you did, so I already have a partner for the Ball. For your information the next time there is a ball, girls do not enjoy being the back-up plan." She dropped down beside Harry and raised her eyes at the both of them, "What happened?"

"They got rejected to the girls they asked to the Yule Ball. Harry asked Cho, who's already going with Cedric. Ron felt Fleur's Veela magic and asked her," Ginny said, her clear tone switching to mocking when she mentioned Ron's dilemma.

"But Ginny, you can go with Harry!" Ron said enthusiastically, though his voice was slightly strained, probably trying to pretend that him asking Fleur never happened.

"No can do," a blush crept up Ginny's cheeks as she scratched the back of her neck absentmindedly, "Someone already asked me."

Ron's jaw dropped and Harry turned his head. Who could it- Wait. Didn't Robert say that he was asking about someone that Harry knew very well?

"Robert asked you didn't he?"

Ron looked dumbstruck, just staring at Ginny, until he made the words, "I knew you fancy him."

"No I don't! It's just that I'm a third-year, so I can only go to the Yule Ball if I get invited! I didn't think anyone else would ask!"

Suddenly slumping once again, Harry noticed Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown enter the Common Room. "Pavarti, do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Harry asked, half-hoping she would say yes and half-hoping she would say no.

"Sure." she replied, and went back to giggling with Lavender about _something_.

"Do you have someone else that can go with Ron?"

"My twin sister Padma, in Ravenclaw."

"Ron, we got a solution!" Ginny exclaimed.

Ron groaned, and harry was sure that his friend was hoping with all his heart that Padma Patil's nose was in the dead center.

* * *

It had been bothering Robin for days. Ever since he had time to think about Harry's dream after that dis-astrous night in Gotham, he knew that something was wrong with the plan. They knew that the Light's plan was to take control of Hogwarts and utilize the Lazarus Pit inside the land. But then why was Voldemort involved? Obviously Ra's already knew about the Pit, so he didn't need some self-proclaimed Dark Lord to help with anything. _  
_

Now, searching through the many history books of Hogwarts in the deeply eerie, dusty, dark restricted area of the Library that seemed so haunted and ancient, he thought he found his answer.

Sitting down cross-legged, leaning on an elm bookshelf, Robin read a miniscule, overlooked paragraph in _Magical Mysteries of Wales_.

_Over the years, many men and woman have tried to take control of the land Hogwarts resides on. Most can feel the deep magical tremors emanating from the earth. But to no avail, as the land seems to only be able to be used as schooling. A legend states that only those with the blood of one of the four founders can take control of the lands. _

_Years ago, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw worked together to create a lock on the land, so that its magic can only be unlocked if someone with the blood of the founders used the incantation, "Liberia Terrae," while sprinkling the grounds with their blood can utilize the inherent magic of the location. To this date, the descendants of the four founders have yet to claim the lands._

That was why, speeding up the staircases, past Peeves, past Mrs. Norris, past the portraits, and bursting into the common room, Robin skidded to a stop beside Harry and asked the boy a question that made Harry's eyes flash with alarm, and made everyone in the room stare.

"Is Voldemort a descendant of the Four Founders?"

"How do you know?" Harry breathed, backing up in his seat by the fire, clutching his quill nervously.

"I have something you might want to see. It's about your dream."

* * *

**Harry isn't going to find out about Zatara's Institute being heroes, that would just be too easy, I guess. I'm going to skip a bunch of vital points in the Goblet of Fire, if you feel that the foreshadowing is vital. But that's fanfiction, I haven't read the Goblet of Fire in ages. **

**So, basically, Robin's going to say that he was checking up details and background on Hogwarts after he learned about Harry's dream, and then he found out about this and makes everyone five hundred times more suspicious about the Triwizard Tournament. **

**Bye. **

**May the force be with you. **

**Live long and prosper. **

**So long suckers!**


	9. Chapter 9

Robert sighed, running a hand through his hair before he said, "Dumbledore doesn't want me to tell you this. Personally, I think the guy's omniscient, but he can be wrong. You should know especially when it concerns you. When the Owls targeted me, Bats kept it from me and how did that end up? Heavy on the dis. Okay Harry, here's the basics. Zatara's Institute isn't really a school. We're here to protect the students from any enemies during the Triwizard Tournament. I expect that you have something Voldemort, or the people who are collaborating with him, want. That was why you're name was entered. However, that also means there is a spy at Hogwarts."

Robert turned around to see Moody glaring at him with the fake eye. "Hello Professor Moody! What are you doing at this time?" Robert's megawatt grin only served to irk an already cranky Moody.

"What are you muttering to Potter about, Zitka? You're out too late, if I see anything suspicious, these are dangerous times." Moody scowled, but Robert didn't even flinch.

It was all starting to make sense with Harry, those crazy injuries, that mad skill, and the fact that no one, not even Hermione, heard about Zatara's Institute before this...

As Moody grunted, leaving, but with his magical eye still on Robert. Robert cackled, before pulling Harry with him into the shadows. Harry stumbled on a tile, turning his head to make sure that Filch's cat wasn't skulking around to find any troublemakers.

"Do not trust the students around you, except for maybe Hermione and Ron, they seem okay. Ron's too much of an idiot-"

"Hey, that's my friend!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled away from Robert in indignation.

"And I'm best friends with Wally. Don't worry, I understand that idiots make good best bros. Hermione has no connections to any shady organizations, and she's really bad at lying, so she wouldn't make a good spy. I have files on all the other students, Alastor Moody is high on the suspect list. So is Crouch, though Crouch hasn't showed up for a while. Snape is lower though, thanks to the word put in. Artemis thinks it is Karkaroff, and Kaldur sort of agrees from what he hears about him from Krum. Krum and Kal are getting along like carrots and peas. Wally suspects Filch, but I think that's just because Filch hates him. Anyways that's beside the point, just don't go talking about this just anywhere. Now, you're coming with me."

Harry nodded numbly as Robert dragged him out the front doors of the school. The shadows seemed far more sinister in the light of the fact that someone wanted..._something _from him. The weeping willows were claw-like, reaching at the sky, and the stars seemed almost feeble.

Soon, by the pumpkin patches, Robert stopped. In front of them was a great tent, brown in color, that towered above Hagrid's measly cabin. "And this is our base of operations. For now. Believe me, before it was bigger and much more cliched."

"You pride yourself in bad taste?"

"Always. I don't know why our bases haven't been discovered yet. To tell the truth, it's pretty obvious once you know about it."

"Really?" Harry raised his eyebrows skeptically, waiting for an answer while Robert typed in a code to open the gates.

"Yeah. I guess some people would call it hiding in plain sight, but seriously, that's only because the villains whelmingly unobservant. It kind of sucks for them. Makes our jobs easier though. Even Moody hasn't noticed what we're doing here. Though he is much too suspicious for comfort."

Robert pulled him in swiftly, as the gates flung themselves open and immediately closed. Inside the tent was a sort of high-tech base of operations that Harry would recognize if he was one who spent hours obsessing over science fiction television series, but he never had the chance, so when he finally had a chance to see these sorts of things, he was rapt by it.

Swaying playfully as he walked in front of Harry, Robert waved a hand over Harry's face, trying to close the gawping mouth.

"Impressed?" Robert asked as he patted him on the back lightly, "Who says you need magic to have something extraordinary?"

Suddenly, a sleeping form by the screens snapped up. "What is he doing here?" she snapped, "Well, Boy Blunder, why'd you bring the kid here?" Artemis Crock was sitting upright, glare scorching, and hands adamantly on her hips.

"Hey, I'm just two years younger than you!" Harry called out indignantly, hands that were originally slack with amazement waving around him in irritation.

"Details, details," Robert waved him and Artemis' hostile responses off, "He needed to know. Remember that time with the Court of Owls?"

Crock hesitated for a moment before she shrugged, and Harry sent out a barely suppressed sigh of relief. "Point taken," she said. Maybe when they had some time, Harry could ask Robert about this suspicious 'Court of Owls' incident they kept on referring to.

"Okay Boy Blunder, but why did you have to bring him here?" Artemis furrowed her eyebrows at Harry, and he gulped uncomfortably, tugging at the collar of his robes and shifting his weight between his feet.

"I wanted to give him the lowdown. He has valuable information about Voldy. You know, the wannabe Ra's al Ghul I told you about the other day? Genocidal, megalomaniac, and just won't die?" Harry was shocked at the way he was referring to Voldemort, it was becoming clear to him that these people weren't from the wizarding world. If they were, discussing Voldemort in such a fashion, and calling him _Voldy _would never occur.

Scratching his head wearily and leaning on the computers, Harry wondered once again who these people were.

His speculation was interrupted by Artemis turning to give him a calculating look.

Bluntly, she remarked, "I don't trust him."

"Blimey, you take me here out of no where just for Crock to declare her distrust for me?" Harry muttered quietly. Robert gave him an exasperated look that said 'You too?'. Suddenly, Kaldur'ahm (Harry would never understand the name) walked in, stopping short when he saw Harry.

"Why?" Kaldur's pointed look at Robert said clearly that he knew, at least slightly, what was going on.

"He has information. He knows about the Voldy guy. Faced off him a few times before, from what the Headmaster says. We need his intel, and since the Light targeted him, he has a better survival rate if he knows what he's up against, or that he is up against something. Remember the Court of Owls?" Robert crossed his arms and stared expectantly at Kaldur, who nodded and grimaced slightly in response.

"I still don't trust him. What if he's the spy? It would be like Roy, but he doesn't know that he's a spy. Who knows what happened the night he got his scar?"

Harry sighed to himself, vexed. Rumors about him being a dark wizard started ages ago in his second year, and he never believed them. But now...who knows? Maybe he was a dark wizard, yet he didn't know about it himself.

"Do not judge, Artemis. We did not judge in your predicament." Kaldur gazed disapprovingly at Crock, arms crossed and shaking his head, making him look slightly like a disappointed father figure.

"So," Robert said, ending the silence that settled after Kaldur's words, "What I want to know from you, Kal, is if we should tell him everything."

"Wait, so you aren't going to me everything?" As every second passed, Harry was becoming more confused.

"I don't know, that's exactly what I'm asking our fearless leader. Sometimes Harry, you just..."

"You're giving me that look again."

"Which one? I am the man of many faces!"

"It's that look you gave me when I asked you if you were asking Hermione to the Yule Ball. It's the 'You're bloody crazy' look."

"Oh, _that _look. Yeah, I just thought it would be obvious that we might not be telling you everything." Robert happily cartwheeled to his side. "So o' Fearless Leader, what is the verdict? Feeling the aster, or heavy on the dis?"

Just as Robert took a step back, Harry was hit was a barreling blur, smashing him into the steel walls of the establishment. Stumbling up and grabbing Kaldur's outstretched hand, he looked around and asked, "Blimey, what was that?" It was only then that he noticed the flustered Wally laying on the ground beside him, looking up surprised. "What the heck? Dude why's Harry here? And why am I always late?" What was this kind of magic? Hermione would be fascinated.

"It runs in your family. Harry has vital information about Voldemort from past experiences. Also, he is being targeted by Voldy and the Light and all that jazz. He needs to know." Wally nodded hastily, scratching his flaming hair (was it possible that Wally was related to the Weasleys?) in thought.

"Okay, so like the Court of Owls?"

"Exactly! Finally someone understands why I brought Harry here! Do I always have to point out Court of Owls? See that is why idiots make the best friends. Even when they act as idiots, they still understand what goes on in your head. You're the best Wall-man."

"That's what bros are for, Rob," Wally said as they bumped fists. Funny enough, even though they were the best of friends, the dynamic between him and Ron did not consist of understanding each other's actions.

"So, I ask once again, Kaldur, how much do we tell him?"

Kaldur gave Harry a calculating look, before saying, "I believe we should consult your mentor on this."

"He's off-world-"

"Yeah, or else he would have burst in after the Arkham Breakout and gone all over-protect-" Wally paused at Robert's deadly glare his way. "You know what, I am just going to shut up now."

"Finally Baywatch," Artemis smirked, "Or else you'd reveal every secret in this entire mission!"

"Oh yeah, and you're any better? You're just a replacement, you know, from Roy, and you're not good enough!"

"Really? But coincidentally, people I save remember my name, and no one calls me _Speedy_!"

"Stop it. Now is not the time. For now, Robert, I believe we should just inform him of our discoveries during the investigation. There is no need to inform him the other information. Though I have a feeling, from what the Headmaster told us rather fondly about, you will no doubt be trying to pry into our situation?"

Harry looked at the searching eyes around him, twiddling his fingers and shrugging. "I guess we will be, it's become almost second nature now."

"Well, I guess I can second that," Robert said, "Don't think I'm oblivious to the many times that I have been probed by Hermione with her questions. Even if she has a genuine curiosity towards our school, she can't hide the suspicion towards us. Don't worry, I understand. I was raised by a man with a contingency plan to subdue all the people he works with in case they go rogue."

"So, are you going to share it or not? Cause I forgot to bring my notebook at the last debriefing, and I guess I still need to take the notes," Wally admitted, standing up and taking a seat painted red and yellow.

"Okay here goes," Robert began as took out a laptop (the Dursleys never gave him anything of the sort) and pulled out a document, "We have an extensive suspect list. First of all, Alastor Moody. His behavior is irregular, but it can be explained by his personality, but he could be under coercion. We need to keep an eye on him. Snape's been cleared by Dumbledore, extensively, but we're bugging him."

"I thought muggle things don't work in Hogwarts? That's what Hermione said when I explained the possibility of Rita bugging people in Hogwarts."

"Kid, you think we wouldn't have worked around that?" Artemis scoffed none too kindly.

"What Arty's trying to say is that we're professionals. We know what we're doing, and we're pretty astrous at it. Except for stealth. Other than me, everyone is horrifying at stealth."

"Hey, Megalicious can camouflage!"

"She breathes too loudly, actually, this whole time, she and Conner were outside listening to our discussion, not knowing when they should interrupt."

Immediately, two figures entered the structure. It was the two Hufflepuffs, Megan Morse and Conner Kent. Harry dimly thought of someone called Clark Kent who was a Pulitzer Prize winning reporter whenever Conner Kent came to mind, but it was only a dim connection to some newspaper article he read the last summer.

"Sorry," Megan said, "I guess I just didn't know when was the best time." She shuffled her feet and looked to the ground.

"Well," Kaldur raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly, "You should stay to listen to the debrief, you could use a reminder."

"Next up there's Crouch. Of course, him being missing for the last few weeks doesn't help matters, but I overheard you and Hermione discussing him appearing on a magical map of some sort that night you were out of bed after hours. I'm honestly not surprised you guys did your own snooping. Then there's Karkaroff. Kaldur's looking after that joke for a headmaster."

"Robi- Robert, that is disrespectful." Kaldur gave Robert a fatherly stare, but Harry could not help but notice the slip.

"I know. Jeez Kaldur, your like Agent A sometimes. And I only need one of him. Hey, you know, Dumbledore's like A too!" Kaldur simply cocked his head at Robert.

"Uh yeah, next up there's Madame Maxime, but we aren't really looking into that. It's more of keeping an open mind. Bagman is a suspect too. Though the quirks we've noticed so far have now been connected to a gambling problem. A lot of professors are under light surveillance. Wally says Filch is suspicious. That's just because he hates the guy's guts, just ignore Wally, he's consistently biased."

"You're my best friend, you're supposed to put in a _good _word for me!" Wally yelled indignantly, mouth full of chips.

"Whatever. Anyways, moving on, then there are the students. We suspected Draco Malfoy in the beginning. However, after weeks of observation, Artemis concluded that he was just, I quote, "A bigoted pig-faced pathetic waste of organic matter who wears his hair slicked back like that annoying freshmen in school at home". Wait, I actually didn't quote it exactly. Artemis used some more...creative variations of the phrases, she does live in Gotham after all, who knows what you pick up in that city?"_  
_

"Anyways, all the other students have been cleared, except for some Durmstrang students. Just their backgrounds make them more susceptible, and they are extremely skilled in magic. Otherwise, there are no more suspicions in the school. Though Colin Creevey keeps on stalking you, you know that? The kid's better at stalking than Tim."

Blank stares were all Robert got in return.

"Tim's my neighbor. He's 8 and he stalks my civilian personality. It's rather cute actually. Though disturbing. Definitely heavy on the dis."

The blank stares did not change.

"Anyways, Harry, you can tell Hermione and Ron, they are embroiled in the whole thing anyways. But speak it to anyone else and you will find yourself horribly maimed. Good night."

And with that, Harry was thrust out of the tent, and into the night.

To tell the truth, Harry had never felt this confused in a lifetime.

* * *

**Filler chapter, I needed to get people to know what's going on. Next up is the Yule Ball. **

**I was toying with the idea that someone spikes the punch. If anyone replies to that, I might add a small sentence about it, probably happening in the teacher's lounge. **

**And last of all, please review, it subconsciously makes me want to update faster. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the long time between updates. Yeah, that's pretty much all I have to say. Oh, and here the story plot diverts some more. Like when the Zatara's Institute students first arrive. **

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of snowballs pounding his window in the crisp Christmas morning. Crawling sluggishly out of his bed and looking out the window, Harry saw Fred and George smiling gleefully as more and more enchanted snowballs slammed into the stained-glass window. Through the smothering snow, the sun poured into the dormitory, waking up the occupants of the room.

Dean, Seamus, and Neville had already woken up, and the three were fighting a losing snowball fight against the Weasleys.

Stretching in his bed, Harry turned to see Ron beaming at his bedside, curtains pulled open, hands laden with wrapped boxes. "It's Christmas Harry, get out of bed!"

Harry rubbed his eyes, snatched the crooked pair of glasses at his desk, and scrambled out of bed towards the small pile of Christmas presents at the end of his bed. That was when he noticed Dobby smiling gleefully in the pile.

"AH! Dobby! Don't scare me like that!" Harry said as Dobby looked down sheepishly.

"Dobby is sorry, sir," Dobby exclaimed fearfully, "Dobby is only wanting to wish Harry Potter 'Merry Christmas' and give him his gift! Harry Potter said Dobby is allowed to visit him, sir!"

"It's okay Dobby. Just next time, knock okay?" Harry rubbed his temples tiredly. Why now?

"Woah! What's this?" Wally came over and peered at Dobby curiously. He poked the house-elf once or twice, and the elf looked back with wonder.

"Dobby, this is Wally, Wally, this is Dobby- he's a house-elf," Robert called out lazily from behind the hangings on his four-poster bed. He muttered, "Finally not a bats' schedule, and now I have to stand this racket? At least no field work on this Christmas. Why did the overgrown flightless bird chose to break out on _Christmas_ last year?" Robert was speaking in code once again.

Harry turned to him skeptically and asked, "How do you know that? I'm pretty sure we never brought you guys to the kitchens.

"Wait," said Seamus excitedly, "You know where the kitchens are?"

"You heard nothing!" Robert yelled dramatically as he pulled open his curtains, somehow sunglasses on.

"So how do you know who Dobby is?" Harry began unwrapping a meager package from the Dursleys. A single tissue, an all time low when compared to that two-pence from a year or two ago.

"Uh yeah, you know you're talking to Robi- Robert Zitka, Boy Blunder, right? He knows everything about everyone-" Wally was interrupted by an irritated Robert.

"Not Boy Blunder, Speedy Gonzales. Stop calling me that or I'll tell Uncle Barry, Uncle Ollie, and Red who you're taking to the ball, and send them pictures. And Dobby, you should give Harry your present." Robert was looking towards his own pile of presents.

"Yes, sir!"

"Uh yes," Harry stumbled awkwardly in his trunk, "I got you a present too." Which was a complete lie. Harry had forgotten. He searched his trunk until he found a pair of socks, a particularly nasty, pukish yellow he had gotten from Uncle Vernon, and mismatched them with a violently purple pair. "Here, Dobby. Sorry I forgot to wrap them."

Dobby reached out to the socks like they were delicate treasures, tears welling up in his eyes. "Thank you Harry Potter! Harry Potter knows that Dobby is loving socks! Dobby is buying wool using his wages, and Dobby made these himself!"

"Um...thanks...they're really...one of a kind?" Harry said as the elf thrust out a clumsily wrapped package. It was...a pair of socks. The left was a bright red with broomsticks, while the right was an emerald green with snitches decorating it.

Dobby's eyes leaked with tears of joy, and Ron, who had just finished unpacking the presents, passed him a hand-knitted jumper and a pair of socks from Mrs. Weasley.

"Merry Christmas Dobby," Ron remarked casually, as he dug into the fudge from his mother.

"Sir is very very kind! Dobby knew sir is great wizard, since sir is friend to Harry Potter, but Dobby did not know that he was such a generous and honorable spirit, such as-"

"They're only clothes," Ron replied modestly, though he still looked very pleased with himself.

"Dobby must go now. Dobby is busy in the kitchens! We is making Christmas dinner already! Merry Christmas Harry Potter sir!"

With a crack, the elf disappeared.

Harry now turned to the pile of presents at his feet. He threw the piece of tissue in the trashcan, and sorted through the pile. Hermione had given Harry a book called Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland; Ron, a bulging bag of Dungbombs; Sirius, a handy pen knife with attachments to unlock any lock and undo any knot; and Hagrid, a vast box of sweets including all Harrys favorites. There was also, of course, Mrs. Weasley's usual package, including a new sweater and a large quantity of homemade mince pies.

"Thanks Harry!" Ron said as he put on the Chudley Cannons hat that clashed horrifically with Ron's scarlet hair.

Harry and Ron soon departed for the Common Room, meeting up with Hermione by the fire. They spent the morning in Gryffindor Tower, playing Wizard's Chess and watching a snowball fights (the Slytherins decided to pick a fight with the Zatara's Institute students, it didn't end well, for the Slytherins) form outside, where a thick layer of snow was being built on by the insistent blizzard.

When noon came, they went to the Great Hall for a magnificent lunch which included thousands of turkeys, tens of thousands of eggnog, and Crock punching Malfoy in the face (which was undoubtedly the most enjoyable part. Ron said she was the only Slytherin he ever wanted to meet). After that they went back upstairs, put on their warmest clothes (was it just him, or was Robert wearing a red tunic with yellow buttons under his cloak?), and went downstairs to fight in the Slytherins versus Zatara's Institute snowball fight-no, _war_.

At 5 o'clock, Hermione left to prepare for the Yule Ball.

"Wait, what? You need _three _hours to dress up pretty?" Ron said incredulously as a Hermione stalked off, ignoring him. When distracted, he was lobbed in the head with a snow boomerang (Harry didn't know how Kaldur made it into the shape) thrown heavily by Conner (the fight between Zatara's and the Slytherins stopped when the Slytherins realized how badly they were losing, and Wally decided that Zatara's was going to go against Gryffindor. It wasn't going well, for the Gryffindors that was, Crock and Robert had unmatchable aim).

"Girls," Ron muttered, as he wiped the snow off his face.

At 7 o'clock, they all returned to the common rooms, and changed into their dress robes.

As they walked towards the Great Hall where their partners were meeting them, Harry couldn't help but gulp.

* * *

"Not Boy Blunder, Speedy Gonzales. Stop calling me that or I'll tell Uncle Barry, Uncle Ollie, and Red who you're taking to the ball, and send them pictures," Robin said as he looked down on his presents. Wally gasped at his words.

Wally asking out Artemis took a long conversation of Wally tentatively asking, Artemis glaring, Wally glaring back, Artemis asking him if he was serious, Wally saying 'duh' (not a good move), Artemis glaring back, Wally looking dejected, Artemis saying that she thought he was joking, Wally replying that he wasn't, Artemis looking shocked, Wally turning away, Artemis mumbling yes, Wally fist-pumping, and annoyed looks from team members who all knew it was coming.

"You wouldn't!" Wally said with mock melodrama as he unpacked the presents, "Dude, thanks for the extra food-storing compartment to put on my suit!"

"Made it myself," Robin replied, opening his presents. Robin got M'gann a vintage porcelain Barbie doll, dressed in red silks, Artemis a silver-plated bow in the shape of the moon (with, of course, a note saying, _For 'Mis, goddess of the moon, archery, the hunt...and virginity. Remember the latter when you're out with Wally._), Conner a touchscreen tablet (that worked in Hogwarts) which played static, Kaldur a snowglobe that showed a delicately carved model Atlantis, and Wally the extra large food compartment for his speedster suit.

Taking a leaf out of Bruce Wayne's book, Robin bought Ginny a forest green gown similar to one from Gone with the Wind (Alfred was the best person to go to for clothing advice).

Wally got Robin a hulking snowball gun (Wally got the same thing for everyone), which Wally would regret the next snowball fight; Kaldur got him a series of spellbooks; M'gann got him a potion that enabled temporary flight, which Robin was definitely thanking her for later, and using during the next time he went to Gotham (which happened on a weekly basis) to confuse Arkham's Finest; Artemis got him a collapsible bow and arrow set (the one thing he _didn't_ have in his utility belt); Conner got him a lawn ornament, a robin sleeping in a nest (who knew Supey had such a sense of humor?); Babs somehow got Bruce to send him his calculus textbooks, which caused him to cackle in glee, and cause Wally to stare.

Then there were the two gifts that sat in the corner. They were both from Bruce and Alfred, but for some reason Robin doubted that Bruce cared enough to get something meaningful, not material.

The long one was obviously a broomstick, and the other one...It was Zitka. Zitka, his favorite stuffed elephant from the circus, and the poster from his Flying Graysons days. By then, all the people had left the room, except for Wally.

Turning after he heard Robin gasp, Wally followed his line of sight while asking, "Why?"

As soon as he saw the presents that Robin was tentatively touching, he gave a short, "Oh."

Oh indeed.

Under the poster, scrawled in the short, simple, clean print that Robin knew belonged to his guardian was a note.

_Keep the nightmares at bay. _

Robin smiled. No longer pondering about how much his mentor cared, he instead began strategizing on how to use his new broomstick (a Firebolt, like Harry's, except somehow it had Robin's colors and was monogrammed) in a snowball war.

* * *

Harry looked around the Great Hall. Ron was wearing his frilly dress robes, and being sent pitying looks by Kaldur. Wally was wearing a cleaner dress robe, but still picking at it skeptically. Meanwhile Robert entered the Ball with Ginny. Harry had never seen Ginny dress up before, but now he was surprised. She was wearing a long, dark green gown made of satins and silks, with golden ribbons and elegant embroidery. Her hair was in a cascading waterfall braid. It was the first time he saw Ginny wear something, and she did it with an elegance...

Robert was wearing a black and white tuxedo instead of a dress robe, a green bow tie, and a half mocking, half pitying smirk directed at Ron's frills.

Needless to say, Ron was not amused.

Soon Parvarti and Padma came into the Hall, wearing flagrant pink dress robes and overall looking quite nice, though Harry couldn't help but keep having his eyes turn to Cho.

Looking around, Harry saw Hermione enter the ball with _Victor Krum? _But Hermione didn't look like Hermione. Her hair was far too less bushy, instead sleek and carefully styled. She wore a flowy lavender dress, and overall looked magnificent. She smiled as she took Krum's hand, while Krum gave Kaldur (who was accompanied by a Beauxbatons girl) a pleased half-smile none to characteristic of the famous seeker.

The Great Hall was lavishly embellished, with sparkling ice sculptures of swans and of palaces. The twelve Christmas trees were decked with hollys, snow, and any ornament that could be found.

As he took in the fantastic decorations, Mcgonagall called all the champions and their partners to the main table.

"Percy?" Ginny exclaimed as her brother pulled out a chair. Robert took a seat beside her and turned to the conversation.

"Hello Ginny, you are looking lovely tonight. Robert, I presume. Oh Harry! You're here too!" Percy said with a look of arrogance that Harry thought should be a crime, "Well, you should know, I've been promoted! Mr. Crouch was feeling too ill to come to work, so I am filling in for him during the Yule Ball." Pavarti huffed beside Harry, muttering something about being cooked liver.

"Really? Why isn't Mr. Crouch coming in? I know he is a very devoted member of the Ministry of Magic, no doubt he would be most attentive. Not that I am implying that taking sick leave is irresponsible of him," Robert remarked, with the careful flattery that, to Harry, sounded far too sarcastic.

"Well, Mr. Crouch is very ill. Nothing life-threatening of course, but coming to work would infect everyone else, and Mr. Crouch is too much of a great man to do that! He trusts me very much, letting me work in his place."

Suddenly, Harry felt a distinct urge to ask if Crouch stopped calling him 'Weatherby' or not.

Out of the side doors, Filch stumbled out, murmuring about spiked punch in the staff room and bad singing.

Then, suddenly Ginny yanked Robert out of his seat, and Harry felt Pavarti do the same with him. They were opening the ball.

Carefully treading, stumbling slightly, Harry let out a breath of relief at the fact that Robert was able to teach him some of the dance. Luckily, he hadn't stepped on Pavarti's feet yet, and she seemed like she was enjoying herself. Harry could only growl in anger as he saw Cho and Cedric swinging by.

Soon enough, everyone was on their feet and dancing, including Ron, who looked thoroughly disgruntled the moment that he saw Hermione enter the Ball with Krum.

Harry passed by Ginny and Robert, who winked at him and put his thumbs up before dipping Ginny deeply. The blush on her face was deeper than her hair. Then he passed Neville and Luna, one of which who seemed nervous while the other swayed to the music. Wally and Crock were not dancing, instead they were standing in the middle of the hall arguing while others passed with shocked faces and raised eyebrows. They were like a rock in the stream. A very very loud rock.

Kaldur passed Wally and cocked an eyebrow, before turning back to the Beauxbatons girl, who Harry thought was called...Raquelle, wasn't it? Megan and Conner soon came by too, Conner stoic and stiff, while Megan swayed gracefully back and force.

It was in an array of music and dance that suddenly Mcgonagall strode into the halls urgently, panic written clearly on her face. She quickly stopped the band's music and announced in a swift voice leaking anxiousness, "Everyone, please return to your dormitories. The Yule Ball will be ending early tonight. Prefects do headcount once inside the common rooms. Heads of houses will be checking at 9:00 sharp. Do not stay out."

"What do think that's all about?" asked Parvarti, turning her head to Harry's direction.

"Um, dunno. I guess you should go back. I'll-" Harry replied rather roughly as he already began to push through the throng of people streaming back to their dormitories, whining and complaining.

"-wait," Parvarti glared angrily as she snatched his arm, "What are you doing? We are supposed to go immediately!" What was with girls?

"I need to go find Ron. Honest." Harry said, struggling out of her claw-like grip.

Harry's mind was racing as Ron and Hermione both came up to him, though not looking at each other. Ron was messy, frills missing. Hermione looked flustered, hair bushy once again. They were all thinking the same thing as the Zatara's students rapidly dashed out of the school behind Dumbledore. He told them last night.

Hermione's eyes were steely as she asked, "Harry, do you have your invisibility cloak?"

Harry almost wished it wasn't so much like old times.

* * *

**The last line was inspired by that time Grover (Percy Jackson and the Olympians!) said something about it being just like old times, getting killed and being in mortal danger. It just made an impression on me. **

**Oh and I have a realization. Other than Robin, I really like writing Artemis for some reason. I guess she's just that awesome. It's just that I have this (really awesome) pet project going on. It's about Robin-Centric AUs and Crossovers (one-shots), collections of them. You'll probably see the first installment in stores in the next few weeks. Watch out for it. **

**ANYWAYS the real thing I wanted to ask was this: Who do you think attacked Hogwarts? I myself am stuck between Klarion the Witch Boy and FRICKING DEATHSTROKE THE TERMINATOR. Your call. **

**Reviews will be appreciated, sought after, loved, and reread. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Sorry Ginny, I have to go right now, I need to find Wally," Robin explained as his fingers began snaking towards his utility belt. Ginny was looking towards him skeptically, hands on hips, a spitting image of Barbara Gordon. Robin smacked his forehead as he realized how tactless it was to even think of another girl when he was taking Ginny to the Ball, but he couldn't help it. It was as if she and Barbara were _clones._

"Come on Ginny, stop giving me the look!" Robin pleaded, tugging awkwardly at his bow tie. Ginny only cocked an eyebrow disdainfully. So she didn't like being fed lies either, that was one thing they had in common.

"What are you actually going to do?" Ginny questioned, with a distinct air of an interrogator. It was like facing Babs in the way that Robin never seemed to be able to lie to either of them and get away with it. They would certainly make very good bats.

"Oh my god," Robin suddenly exclaimed, pointing towards the doors into the staff room, "What the heck is that?" Ginny swiftly turned around to see what it was, but noticing nothing different, she seethed.

And Robin took that as a cue to disappear.

M'gann instantly started up the mindlink. _Is everyone on?_

_Aqualad here. _

_Kid Flash here. _

_Artemis here. _

_Superboy here. _

_Robin here. Aqualad, what's the problem?_

_It appears to be Deathstroke the Terminator. He was spotted at Hogsmeade ten minutes ago. Is everyone in uniform?_

A series of confirmations echoed through the mindlink, as Robin went behind a hedge and struggled out of his tight suit to reveal the costume underneath, and tacked on his domino mask. He latched the utility belt around his waist, almost caressing it. It had been far too long, and Robin never felt comfortable without it on.

_I'm in costume,_ Robin confirmed with Aqualad. Robin looked at all his teammates gathered behind Mcgonagall, and swiftly joined them in following her to the bridge at the front of the castle. "What's happening Miss?" Robin asked her as he cartwheeled to catch up with her brisk pace. The others, except for Kid Flash, were having some difficulty.

Mcgonagall looked disdainfully towards the colorful shades on his uniform and the playful smirk tugging heavily on his lips, before clearing her throat. She seemed not to be one to cross. She would get along just fine with Dinah.

"A masked man, Deathstroke, as Aqualad cared to inform me, is moving towards Hogwarts castle. We do not know what the motives are, but he and some...robots are leaving quite a destructive wake."

"Slade-bots," Robin hissed, thinking back to his many encounters with Deathstroke, alias Slade Wilson. His face immediately darkened and any traces of mischievousness or fun disappeared from his face instantly.

"Come on Rob, don't lose your temper like you did in Jump," Kid Flash pleaded. The speedster was jogging backwards at a speedy pace, looking back at his teammates and smiling gleefully, until he reached Robin's almost savage expression. Yes...the Slade Incident in Jump was far from pretty. Robin still had the scars on his left calf to prove it.

"I'll leave you here. The Headmaster informed me that you will be taking care of the attackers. I must tend to my students." She used her forefinger to push up her glasses, turned, and gave a worried glance to the seething Robin.

With that, Mcgonagall hastily left them standing in a clearing in at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, with the bridge at the entrance of the castle right beside them.

_So oh fearless leader,_ Kid Flash interrupted the thick silence, _what's the plan?_

_Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, you will be taking down the Slade-Bots. Artemis, Robin, and I will be personally dealing with Deathstroke. _

_Seems like a plan_, Robin thought, _I always wanted to give Slade a piece of my mind. _Robin ripped past the undergrowth, thinking only of the things the soon to be encounter with Deathstroke. It had been only a few months since the last time, since all the pain and the suffering that the mercenary caused. Grappling forwards, Robin turned to his straggling teammates.

_Yeah Rob, _Kid Flash replied, _Slade is just plain creepy. _

_Move out! _Aqualad's voice rang. The Team obeyed mechanically in a fluid motion.

Kid Flash sped off to face the Slade-Bots, Miss Martian flew, Superboy jumped forward creating a crater, Aqualad led them running, Artemis shot a grappling arrow, but Robin...Robin disappeared into the shadows. He let out a loose cackle and jumped into the trees.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Robin leaped to the forefront of the battle. Deathstroke was currently battling a winning fight against Aqualad, who had his full waterbearers out. Hastily, Artemis notched an explosive arrow, directing it at Deathstroke's mask, though it only served to have him stumble.

Flipping down from the treetops, Robin cartwheeled to the front gates of the bridge, dodging the barrage of bullets streaming from the Slade-Bots.

"Ah yes, Robin. How nice of you to drop in," Deathstroke intoned in a calm, soothing monotone with the distinct air of menace. Deathstroke took out a pair of heavy swords and held them lazily at his side. The one aspect of Deathstroke that made Robin churn with agitation and hatred was how casual he acted. As if nothing really mattered. As if all the consequences could be belittled, all the death and pain he caused.

"Hey Deathstroke, long time no see. What are you doing here?" Robin dodged a well-aimed strike and hit Deathstroke's swords with a batarang.

"Nothing more than to check on an old acquaintance, what other reason should I have?" The voice behind the mask was always a lilting drawl, with that little bit of amusement, as if something was in motion that only he knew, something sinister and destructive. It was always something destructive.

Going against his logical thoughts, Robin taunted, "How's Rose? Oh wait, she left to be a hero...How's Jericho? Oh wait, he left to be a hero...You're not exactly the Dad of the Year, huh?"

"They may have chosen another, restricting life, but you have the heart of a hunter, you love to steal and to maim don't you? And when you kill, you will realize what you have been missing all your life."

"Okay...does stealing cookies and killing flies count? Because I don't feel some great pleasure in that. Stealing cookies always ends with cleaning up the Batcave. Killing flies means that A will make me clean up after. He's a slave driver, that one."

Kaldur sent a wave of water from the nearby lake towards Deathstroke and his Bots, while forewarning the Team through the mindlink.

Grappling on to a nearby tree, Robin surveyed the situation. The others were not faring well against the Slade-Bots, though they had yet to take out any Krytonite. Artemis and Kaldur were immersed in hand to hand combat with Slade, and neither side was relenting. Like when they fought Ra's _they needed a plan_.

Obviously, luring Deathstroke to the Whomping Willow would be unwise. The temperamental tree was too far away, and Ra's would have already informed Slade of the strategy, if the mercenary was working for the Light.

Well, that's what they have to find out first, right?

_Kid Flash, call in the League_, Kaldur's voice was heard over the sounds of Robin's heavily whirring mind.

_They say they're busy. Something about meteors being redirected by Bizarro to hit Earth, and invaders in the Watchtower. Apparently, the Light let it leak out where they found the Watchtower from that total failure of an invasion on New Year's. _The Light was distracting the League.

Robin made the decision, he flipped into the fight.

"Oh, you're back. You've grown sloppy since working with me, Robin," Slade intoned as he dodged a batarang with practiced ease. Robin scowled as he whipped out another, while Artemis notched her shock-arrow and aimed steadily towards Deathstroke and fired, leaving the mercenary momentarily paralyzed.

"What do you want? You seem disinterested in this, heavy on the dis. I'm guessing it isn't a personal mission," Robin growled through clenched teeth. Deathstroke made it so that he would only respond to Robin's interrogation, as he was Robin's villain, but the words were sharp, stinging, targeted to distract the Boy Wonder or confuse him.

"The Light pays well. I'm looking for a person that the Light needs. Oh yes, and taking this Junior Justice League out of the picture."

"Hmm, so who's the kid you're looking for? Are you going to corrupt another little kid?"

_Hah!_ Kid Flash yelled through the link. _I knew Slade has a fetish with kids! I mean first Rob and then-_

_Shut up KF. Just...shut up. _It appeared that Kaldur and Artemis were assisting the others against the Slade-Bots, who were advancing even further. It left Robin with Slade himself. Robin winced as the edge of Slade's knife gave him a long gash along the stomach. Great, another scar for his teammates to stare at when they went on the beach. They didn't think he saw, but he could see their horrified and questioning looks. At the very least it wasn't a torture scar.

"Just like old times, isn't it, _apprentice_?" Robin could feel Deathtroke's sinister smile behind the mask. Then again, he had a plethora of torture scars from Slade.

"Old times," Robin growled, "I'd rather not repeat them." Old times were moments of punishment, discipline, crime, blood, and pain. Robin breathed in the misty moonshine to remind himself that _yes_, he had escaped the hellhole.

Soon it turned into what seemed like a sparring match, Slade was testing him, the mercenary couldn't resist the opportunity offered to him on a golden platter. Since their last encounter seven months ago, Robin had been spending every second tirelessly training, improving remarkably. But Slade was no longer holding back.

It became something almost perfectly synchronized, every strike being returned with a dodge, Slade with his down-to-earth fighting style, while Robin fought with flighty movements, dodging and flipping, handstands and cartwheels, grappling into the air. Flying.

The dim moonlight did not illuminate everything, but Robin could tell that though they were fighting, the other members of the Team were rapt. It was as if the fight became an art form, a dance. Though they were in tune, sometimes Slade bested him. A bruised rib, a bullet scraping him on the side, a cracked rib, and some light internal bleeding. Superficial wounds for a Gotham vigilante.

"Impressive, but you could improve so much under my superior tutelage," Slade's metallic voice echoed as his metal fingertips jabbed Robin harshly in the chest, leaving the acrobat wheezing.

"Don't remind me," Robin muttered as he back-flipped away from a long, thick, and crooked knife, being faced with the very tip grazing his nose. Robin retaliated by wheeling on to Slade's shoulder's to flip him over, with Slade reacting with only a smile and flipping in harmony with him.

Perfectly synchronized...

This was why Robin hated Slade, right? Deathstroke was a twisted, warped reflection, one that killed in cold blood, harmed, but was otherwise oh-so-similar. Robin threw down a smoke pellet and contorting himself gracefully behind the mercenary, surprising him with a quick jab with an electric eskrima stick and kicking him behind the knees. Slade steadied himself and sneered at Robin, "Seems like you aren't reaching you're full potential. That didn't even sting. I am so disappointed in you, did you learn nothing from your apprenticeship?"

_What is your status, Robin? Kid Flash and I are coming to assist you against Deathstroke. _Kaldur seemed to be just in time as Deathstroke closed in on Robin in a place where even his heavily advanced acrobatics could not get him out. A cliff...he was so close to falling, landing, and the cliffs were so smooth that there was nowhere to grapple to. Robin was slipping on the ice and snow, with Deathstroke leering at him...

And then a snowball hit Slade square on the side of the face.

"KF!" Robin laughed as a blur sped beside him, slipping and tripping on the sleet.

"Told ya this was the best Christmas present!"

"Was there ever any doubt?"

Deathstroke, now furious, charged up to Robin again, when their spar began once more, this time punctuated with Kid Flash causing Robin's opponent to stumble and crash. "So Slade, you wondered why I have friends? Well you see...if Kid Flash wasn't a friend, then how would he come along and shoot you in the head with a snowball gun?" Robin cackled eerily, cheeriness returning after seeing the hilarious sight of an infuriated mercenary with snow on his mask.

"You'll pay for this foolishness. Wait, I have what I came here for." Slade went for a quick dive, barreling straight into...air? Was it Harry, Ron, and Hermione under an invisibility cloak?

_Should've checked for heat signatures_, Robin cursed as he watched the three students emerge from the snow, Harry being held by Deathstroke by the hair.

"Oh well Robin. It seems like your efforts are wasted just as your potential is. I have got what I've come here for. The Light will pay much for this...Harry Potter," Slade gloated coldly. "Next time, you will use your logic and realize what side you should really be on, realize that Batman is only holding you back."

"Let him go!" Ron yelled while Hermione tried to take everything in, and in a panic began tugging at her hair.

"How about 'no'? I was right, this so-called wizarding world isn't even as much of a challenge as Klarion. This is pathetic."

"Why do you want me?" Harry growled as he tried but failed to escape from Slade's grasp.

"Oh come on, Deathstroke, are you trying to corrupt another kid? Let. Him. Go," Robin commanded forcefully.

"Oh no, I feel so threatened. But once again I feel I am obligated to reply with a 'no'. No hard feelings, _really_. But I am willing to make a barter with you."

_We've defeated all the Slade-Bots. _

"What?"

"If you want the boy so badly, than so be it. But you are coming with me. After all, if your skills are put to use, I will gain far more in riches than this brat could ever get me. Only one million, a measly number really. I never expected Luthor to be such a miser."

Checking his communicator, Robin realized that the League was only a minute away. He just needed to stall. Rubbing his thumb and his forefinger together discreetly, Robin prayed for some more time. He skated his right foot in the snow and caught Slade in a steely glare. What was Slade's weakness? Deathstroke was alone, and most of all Deathstroke could never resist a challenge, always hated losing.

"We never got to the end of our fight, Deathstroke," Robin smirked in an infuriating manner, "Don't you want to see who will win? How about let's make things interesting? If you win, I go with you, Harry goes with you." Harry's eyes widened and he glared, wondering what in the world Robin was doing, while the rest of the Team questioned him fervently on the mindlink. "But if I win, then everyone goes free, except for you. You'll wait while we prepare for a special cell in Belle Reve, just for you. Or Azkaban, that's wizard prison, just so you know."

Deathstroke threw Harry roughly to the side, and used a contraption to tie him up and gag him. Robin didn't need to see behind the man's mask to know that he was smirking.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

Harry watched anxiously as Robert battled this Deathstroke, shifting between consciousness and collapse, head throbbing viciously from where Deathstroke jabbed him. Why did he sneak out? Why did he have to investigate? This was the first time when his curiosity and sense of adventure actually failed him. The metal binds wrapping him were extremely uncomfortable. He felt as if he was being suffocated, even the feeling of Quirrel's fingers on his skin was less tight and binding.

He tried to make sense of all that he had learned that night. Apparently, from what Hermione knew, the only reason that Robert, Wally, Crock, Kaldur, Kent, and Megan would be wearing such costumes and _fighting _like that would be if they were...superheroes? Harry barely knew of the subject, gleaning what he could about the Justice League of America from scant news reports about them saving the world. So this was who they were...the Zatara's Institute students were in fact sidekicks to heroes.

And right now Hogwarts was in need of being saved.

There was never a longer minute as the one when Robert fought Deathstroke. The two were in perfect sync, less of fight and more of a dance, but it was clear that Robert was outmatched.

Yet it seemed that Slade was humoring him, taking pleasure in artistic fight. Each blow was blocked, dodged, and fluidly the cycle restarted once again. Robert was limping, and bleeding. Losing.

It was then that the others arrived.

Clad in the oddest costumes, Harry could only recognize them as the members of the JLA that he saw on the news so often at his Aunt's. They made quick work of taking out Deathstroke. "Bloody hell," he could hear Ron say, gawping at the sight.

Content in the fact that the enemy was taken care of, Harry fell into sleep's waiting arms.

But one thing was for sure, Robert had a lot to answer to when he woke up.

* * *

**The battle scenes seem really out of it. I feel lackluster about it. Anyways, um. Yeah...Oh, read my other story: A Thousand Alternate Universes, and review if you want the next update for this to come faster. I personally think it is _way better _than Adventure Awaits, but those are one-shots, and one-shots can always be much better than chapter stories.**

**So seriously, Read It, because I am pretty sure you lot will like it, 'specially since you're reading this story now. I am incredibly proud of the story, and I'm sure those who read it find it somewhat entertaining... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next chapter is where all is revealed! And Cedric helps out Harry, Harry gets suspicious about Snape and catches a Dementor spying on campus, while Robin gets chewed out by a really annoyed Ginny Weasley!**

**I can imagine Robin cowering in fear already...  
**

**Please review to this, come one just type in a few words or a hundred words, your choice. And then read A Thousand Alternate Universes. Because It Is Awesome (and because it contains things that can be adopted into another's story, and I want to see them continued. You know what, whatever! Just read it and stop reading this author's note because it is just stupid rambling and wheedling!)**

**Until Next Time. Oh and, don't mind if I ask and could you reply in reviews just to satisfy my curiosity, was everyone's start of school as crummy as mine? Because I need to sleep in!**


End file.
